La vie hantée de Zexion
by Leptitloir
Summary: Les morts. Zexion les voit, parfois. Il les ignore. Mais avec Demyx, c'est plus compliqué. [Secret Santa 2019/2020, Cadeau pour Laemia]
1. Partie 1

Hey !

Pour les nombreu-ses lecteur-ices qui n'ont pas connaissance du contexte d'ecriture de cette fanfic, il s'agit du Secret Santa organisé par **Yuleo**, avec **Milou** et **Lae**. Et si vous aimez les défis de ce genre, on est en train de préparer un forum où on en fera tout plein, alors guetez !

Et du coup, **Lae**, voilà ton cadeau ! Une monstrueuse courgette cuisinée avec amour. Je t'apporte les autres parts le plus vite possible (tout les deux jours, on dit ?) J'espère que ça te plaira !

Tout est de la faute de Demyx, sinon. Tout. Et ... de **Milou** (que je remercie pour sa correction, en passant.), tiens. J'ai besoin de coupables.

Non, en fait, tout est de la faute de _La vie hantée d'Anya_. C'est cette BD qui m'a donné l'idee de base. Et c'est elle qui donne son nom à cette fanfic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 1

« - Non. »

Il ne sait pas combien de fois il devra le lui répéter, avant que l'autre ne comprenne.

« - S'il-te-plaît.

\- Non.

\- T'y perds quoi ?

\- Du temps.

\- Mais c'est rien le temps ! T'en as plein toi, à plus savoir quoi en faire ! Tu peux bien m'en donner un peu ?

\- Non.

\- Mais !

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'y a de si important dans ta vie pour t'empêcher de m'aider ?

\- Mes études.

\- T'as genre 18h par s'maine.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- J'en ai connu d'autres qu'étaient en Lettres Modernes, t'sais. »

Zexion soupire, et passe sa main sur son visage. Il détourne les yeux puis s'en retourne vers chez lui, mais l'autre le suit jusque sur le pas de la porte. Comme il l'a fait ces cinq derniers jours, bourrique qu'il est. Ladite porte s'ouvre, le gris passe un premier pied dans l'antre protecteur et essaie tant bien que mal d'ignorer la voix entêtée qui sonne à ses oreilles comme une désagréable culpabilité.

Il ne peut rien faire, de toute façon. Il n'a pas le temps.

« - Allez ! T'es le seul qui peut m'voir, personne d'autre peut m'aider.

\- Même.

\- Si tu le fais pas, je pourrai jamais-

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'tèje comme ça ?

\- Parce que. »

Parce qu'il a l'habitude. Parce qu'il ne peut pas aider tout le monde. Il en voit tellement, des gens comme lui. Pourquoi sauver ce type là et pas un autre ? Après tout, ils méritent tous un coup de main, non ?

Sauf qu'il ne pourra pas tous les aider. C'est simple, mathématique, logique. Impossible. Et il ne compte pas leur sacrifier son existence. Il a le droit, lui aussi, de profiter de la sienne. Eux ont déjà eu la leur, après tout.

« - J't'en supplie. » l'autre insiste. « J'ai que toi pour m'aider. »

Zexion soupire. Il sait. Ils n'ont que lui, tous. Et ça doit bien faire quinze fois que le gars lui dit ça. Mais ça ne change rien.

Passé le pas de la porte, que l'autre ne peut franchir sans autorisation, le garçon nébuleux se retourne. Il observe ce type, qui doit bien faire au moins une tête de plus que lui. Ses cheveux ébouriffés d'apparence sale, comme s'il avait passé deux semaines dehors sans approcher une douche. Ses yeux tellement verts, et sa mâchoire à peine marquée sur un visage rond qui renforce le ton enfantin qu'il prend, quand il ne le supplie pas. Il a un corps long, des bras qui tombent jusqu'à ce que ses mains atteignent ses cuisses, un manteau tout aussi grand qui doit faire deux tailles de trop et des jambes branlantes, l'os du genou perçant sous le tissu de son pantalon. Il a l'air tout cassé, à se demander comment il tient debout. Mais il y a ce sourire sur son visage, cette bouche qui espère encore. Ce sourire qui le fait tenir debout.

Il pourrait tendre la main, le pousser loin. Mais ses doigts lui passeraient seulement au travers.

« - Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

Des fantômes, il en voit depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il ne pourrait même pas dire quand est-ce que ça a commencé, tant le phénomène remonte. Sûrement qu'il vit avec cet étrange don depuis qu'il est sorti du vagin de sa mère. Alors, il a vite appris à faire avec. Quand il était marmot, ses parents pensaient seulement qu'il s'inventait des amis, comme le fait la plupart des gamins. Et il a compris de lui-même, en grandissant, qu'il gagnerait à garder pour lui cet étrange secret qui anime son quotidien.

« - J'vais rester là pour l'éternité, si tu m'aides pas !

\- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais y a pas quelqu'un d'autre ! T'es l'premier que j'rencontre qui voit pas au travers de moi ! »

A vrai dire, le garçon n'en est pas si sûr. Il existe peut-être d'autres humains doués du même talent que lui, qui évitent seulement de faire remarquer leur capacité. D'ailleurs, Zexion y arrive aussi, la plupart du temps. Quand il remarque un esprit, il détourne vite le regard, ignore la créature, lui passe même au travers si elle se trouve sur sa route. Il cache son talent aux vivants comme aux morts, se protège des deux mondes et mène sa petite existence bon an mal an, jours après jours. Mais il arrive, parfois, qu'une malheureuse erreur le trahisse.

Le jeune homme attendait, assis au coin de la rue, son regard triste perdu sur la foule de passants. Le prenant pour un sans-abri, le gris s'est approché, hésitant à lui laisser la monnaie qu'il tenait dans sa main en sortant du supermarché, le métal chaud collé contre sa paume.

Trop tard, il a remarqué ce léger scintillement dans les iris de l'ébouriffé, cette couleur chatoyante qui trahissit les morts. Oui, trop tard.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour toi.

\- Tu peux pas l'savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas libérer les âmes des morts.

\- J'te demande pas d'me faire rejoindre l'Au-delà ou quoi ! J'ai juste … Y a des trucs que je peux pas faire par moi-même, dans cet état. »

Parce que ce fantômes-là, il est particulièrement coriace. Têtu comme une mule, toujours à le suivre dès qu'il sort de son appartement. Il ne lui parle pas quand il y a du monde autour d'eux – pas trop, en tout cas – mais dès qu'ils sont seuls, c'est une catastrophe. Et Dieu sait qu'il est insistant. Très insistant.

Ça se comprend, bien sûr. Mais quand même.

Il soupire.

« - C'est quoi, ces trucs ? »

Si la réponse, brèche ouverte dans la patience de Zexion, devrait réjouir le spectre, elle lui laisse une expression surprise. Soudain, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Sa bouche se perd, et les mots sortent maladroitement.

« - Bah … C'est un peu compliqué quoi, mais … je sais pas trop, c'est flou dans ma tête depuis que j'suis arrivé ici ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah, j'me suis réveillé un jour au bord de l'eau, j'crois qu'c'était la Garonne qui coulait à côté d'ailleurs et … Je sentais bien qu'y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond, surtout quand j'me suis mis à passer au travers des gens que j'voulais interpeller, puis j'avais un énorme trou de mémoire alors-

\- En plus court, s'il te plait.

\- Ah, déso. »

Le jeune décédé se mord la lèvre, mal à l'aise. L'étudiant sait qu'il est dur. Il s'en voudrait bien un peu, s'il n'était pas déjà habitué. Mais, justement. Des types dans cette situation, il en a déjà vu tant. Et il n'a jamais rien pu faire pour eux. Plus vite il étouffera ses espoirs, et plus vite il retournera se reposer. Après une journée de cours, un peu de sommeil, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

« - J'me rappelle pas comment je suis mort. »

Ça aussi, on le lui a déjà dit.

« - J'veux dire, ça, et tout ce qu'y a eu avant. C'est comme un gros trou dans ma tête qu'y manque, et j'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'y faut pour le combler.

\- Et comment je suis censé t'aider ?

\- Bah … On pourrait faire quelques recherches ? J'veux dire, ça doit pas être bien compliqué de trouver comment j'ai claqué ? J'suis du coin. Si ça se trouve, suffit que tu passes un coup de fil à ma famille où un truc du genre, et puis voilà ? »

Zexion soupire, encore. Un coup de fil. Il déteste le téléphone, qui lui évoque une angoisse sourde et nauséeuse, mais si ça peut le débarrasser de ce fantôme là … C'est vite fait. Soit il trouve la réponse, soit il ne la trouve pas, et c'est tant pis. Tant que l'autre le lâche après ça.

« - Bon. »

Les iris surnaturelles de l'inconnu brillent soudainement, pétillants d'espoirs. Il n'aime pas ça.

« - Ça veut dire que t'acceptes ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je vais voir.

\- Merci mec ! T'es génial ! J'te jure que j'te revaudrai ça ! Enfin pas dans cette vie-là du coup, ça va être un peu chaud, mais-

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Il se détourne, passant son second pied derrière le seuil de la porte. Un paillasson affublé d'un magnifique Welcome l'accueille, inscription somme toute banale. Il ferme les yeux. Se reproche déjà d'avoir craqué. Mais s'il veut avoir la paix, il ne lui reste pas trente-six solutions.

« - Tu peux entrer, Demyx.

\- Oh, tu t'es souvenu d'mon nom ? »

Pour le nombre de fois qu'il le lui a répété.

xoxoxox

Il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'accepter. Demander à Demyx, par exemple, s'il connaissait bien le numéro de ses parents.

_« - Ouais, bien sûr, ça finit par 75 !_

_\- Et le reste ?_

_\- Bah, on doit bien pouvoir le trouver sur internet, non ? »_

Un idiot fini. Et il va devoir le supporter.

« - Déso. J'pensais vraiment que c'était possible.

\- J'avais compris. »

Zexion écarte d'un geste agacé les branches qui lui reviennent dans la figure, alors qu'il avance dans le semblant de forêt qui borde la rivière. Au final, ce n'est pas près de la Garonne que le garçon s'est réveillé, mais le long d'un des cours d'eau qui se jettent dans son ventre. Ça n'est pas tant que ça loin de chez l'étudiant, mais quand même. Il serre les dents.

« - Tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu as ouvert les yeux pour la première fois ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bah … En vrai, en le voyant, ça devrait … »

Encore un soupir qui s'échappe de la bouche du médium. Mais il n'a pas le temps de protester plus que son joyeux camarade s'élance soudain devant lui, agitant furieusement son bras. Ses longues jambes maigres désignent une place près de l'eau, où les rochers forment comme un cocon autour du sable, un petit lit qui borde la rivière.

« - Là ! C'était là, j'suis sûr ! J'me souviens ! » il se tourne dans l'autre sens. « J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu l'arbre là, avec sa branche toute tordue et les piafs qui s'étaient posés dessus ! J'me rappelle !

\- Bien. »

Bon. C'est un début. A quoi est-ce que ça va leur servir ? Zexion n'en sait foutrement rien. Mais il leur faut bien commencer quelque part, s'ils veulent résoudre cette sale histoire.

« - Et tu te souviens de quoi d'autre ?

\- Bah, pas grand-chose ? »

Son visage doit se fendre d'un air bien peu avenant, parce qu'il se reprend immédiatement.

« - J'ai remonté tout le petit chemin. C'était pas trop dur comme ça craint pas la boue, les chaussures fantômes. Puis j'ai voulu appeler un type qui passait dans l'coin, un gars qui se promenait avec sa fille, mais y m'a pas entendu du coup. »

Evidemment. Bon. Un témoin inconscient de son statut, ça l'avance bien.

« - Et avant ?

\- Rien. J'sais pas s'qui s'est passé les jours avant que je … 'Fin voilà, quoi. »

Bon. Déjà, s'il est réveillé au bord de l'eau, Zexion peut exclure bon nombre de morts possibles. La noyade reste une solution probable, mais le petit punk a également pu se briser la nuque contre les rocher qui ont observé son réveil. Et puis, vu sa dégaine et son caractère horripilant, une mauvaise rencontre qui aurait mal tourné n'est pas à exclure. Ses vêtements abîmés, aussi, laissent suggérer une longue période passée dehors. Mais peut-être que son apparence, résultat d'une étrange projection, s'apparente plus à son accoutrement quotidien qu'à la tenue qu'il portait au moment de mourir.

« - Tu n'as aucun souvenir ?

\- Oh, si ! J'me rappelle d'ma vie, de la fac et de ma famille ! J'ai deux frères et on vit tous chez ma mère. Enfin, vivait du coup.

\- Tu étais encore chez ta mère ?

\- Ouais, elle habite pas loin d'la ville donc ça allait pour les études. »

Zexion hoche la tête. Voilà des informations utiles dont il va pouvoir user pour résoudre le fameux mystère de sa mort. Normalement, il devrait pouvoir s'en tirer en quelques jours. Bientôt, il retournera à sa vie plus ou moins normale.

« - Et tes amis ?

\- Bah, là, c'est un peu flou. Je sais qu'y a Axel, lui c'est dur de l'oublier. Mais … j'sais pas, le reste j'arrive plus à reconstituer.

\- Tu n'en avais peut-être pas d'autres.

\- Oh si ! J'm'en fais super facilement, puis j'sens bien qu'y avait des gens qui comptaient pour moi ! Mais ça veut pas revenir. C'est comme quand tu sais que t'as déjà vu quelqu'un, mais que t'arrives pas à te rappeler d'son nom. Tu vois l'truc ?

\- A peu près. »

Peut-être qu'en fouillant un peu, ils réussiront à débloquer les souvenirs qu'il lui manque ? Et puis, une famille et un ami, ça lui fait déjà quelques personnes à contacter. Sûrement que les deux savent comment Demyx a perdu la vie, de toute façon. Allez, ça va le faire.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, au moment où un grand bruit résonne derrière eux. Comme un long glissement, une chute, et un chapelet d'insulte qui s'échappe en passant. Les deux intrus sursautent. Le fantôme ne dit plus rien et Zexion se retourne, fixant le nouvel arrivant.

« - Ah, sa mère ! »

Face à lui, un jeune garçon aux cheveux tout en bataille, blond comme les blés. Il a dû glisser sur la boue en descendant le chemin et, apparemment, il ne s'est pas raté. Quoique ses grands yeux bleus ne lui soient pas familiers, son accent du sud et son corps trop mince lui rappellent quelqu'un.

« - Ventus ! » s'exclame un Demyx qui ne peut plus être entendu.

« - Ça va ? » le gris demande finalement, après quelques secondes de silence.

« - Ouais ! J'me suis juste salement raté.

\- Je vois ça. »

Le dénommé Ventus se redresse, arrange sa tignasse – et la colore au passage de terre humide sans s'en rendre compte.

« - C'est mon frère ! » le mort s'écrit en le pointant du doigt. « Et, Ven ! C'est moi ! »

Mais, bien sûr, l'autre ne peut pas le voir. Zexion, en revanche, enregistre l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Il est vif d'esprit. Un brin trop calculateur, sûrement. Et il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

« - Du coup, je m'appelle Ventus ! Mais j'préfère Ven tout cours, si tu veux bien.

\- Je vois. »

Il attrape à contre cœur la main vite fait essuyée que le garçon lui tend. Il inspire. Et il se lance.

« - Moi, c'est Zexion. »

Son cœur cogne fort. Il sait que s'il franchit cette ligne, il aura bien du mal à faire demi-tour. Mais c'est aussi une des seules solutions qui s'offrent à lui.

« - Je suis … Enfin … » il déglutit, son angoisse n'est même pas feinte. « J'étais un ami de Demyx. »

Maintenant qu'il est lancé, il ne peut plus reculer.

xoxoxox

Quand Zexion franchit la porte du café, il le trouve terriblement calme. Il faut dire aussi, à onze heures, juste après l'ouverture, les gens n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'affluer. Il doit bien y avoir un couple installé près de la vitrine, et un groupe de potes sur les tables hautes, mais c'est tout. Le reste de la salle est vide, et la tête blonde de Ventus ne détonne nulle part. Le garçon regarde autour de lui, hésite, puis vient prendre place dans un large canapé confortable. Il pose son sac près de lui. Demyx se cale sur un tabouret libre, à l'abri du regard des autres clients.

« - Il avait dit quelle heure ? »

Discret, Zexion fait mine de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone.

« - Onze heures. »

Il parle assez bas pour que les autres ne puissent pas entendre sa voix. Mieux vaut éviter de passer pour un fou, d'autant que la serveuse vient de le remarquer et qu'elle s'approche de lui.

« - Ouais, après la ponctualité c'est pas trop son truc à Ven, tu peux compter une demi-heure de décalage au moins. S'il rate pas le premier bus. »

Zexion hoche la tête, sans rien dire. Il sourit à la jeune femme qui s'approche, une brunette aux traits tirés qui laissent deviner ses origines asiatiques. Elle a de grands yeux marron, un bandeau pour retenir ses cheveux, et une voix pleine d'énergie au moment de prendre sa commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui amène une part de tarte au citron meringuée et un bubble tea au litchi, qu'il sirote distraitement en attrapant les perles de tapioca. Au même moment, un jeune homme essoufflé entre dans le café. Demyx sourit en le voyant.

« - Ven ! »

Naturellement, il le salue. Tout aussi naturellement, son frère ne lui rend pas le geste. Au contraire, le nouveau venu vient s'asseoir à l'endroit où son aîné s'est posé, sans même s'en rendre compte. Son visage arrive au niveau du cou du fantôme. Zexion cache tant bien que mal l'expression malaisée qui se dessine sur son visage.

« - Déso, y a des problèmes avec les bus et les grèves en ce moment, ils passent pas toujours à l'heure. »

Le timbre rapide de sa voix qui débite ressemble terriblement à celui de Demyx. Le constat et amusant, mais le nébuleux n'a pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus.

« - Pas de soucis.

\- T'as déjà commandé ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, t'as pris de ta tarte au citron ! T'as raison, elle est grave bonne ici, ils font une super meringue. Elle coûte un peu cher par contre.

\- Ça reste raisonnable.

\- Celle qu'ils font au salon de thé près du cap' doit faire un euro de moins, et elle est presque aussi bien. »

Débordant de vie, l'adolescent s'empare du menu. Quelques minutes plus tard – minutes durant lesquelles Dem s'est décalé pour venir s'installer près de lui – il se retrouve face à un chocolat épais dont l'odeur ne manque pas d'attirer le lettreux. Ils discutent distraitement, s'échangeant quelques vagues paroles convenues quant aux études, aux fêtes qui sont passées et à cette histoire de crue qui aurait recouvert la moitié des prairies qui bordent le fleuve.

Mais ils ne sont pas là pour tailler une bavette. Ils le savent. Bientôt, leurs regards gênés se croisent. Zexion comprend que, sous cette exubérante couche de joie limpide, Ventus masque le malaise qu'il ressent en sa présence.

« - Du coup, tu connaissais Dem de la fac ?

\- C'est ça. »

Il a convenu de ce mensonge avec son nouveau colocataire, avant de venir. Faire croire qu'il était aussi en musicologie, et qu'il partageait certains cours avec la pille sur patte.

« - C'est marrant. Je crois pas avoir déjà entendu ton nom. »

Le gris se crispe. Il tire sur sa paille pour avaler une longue gorgée de thé froid.

« - Mais il nous a jamais trop parlé des gars qu'il connaissait de la fac aussi. Y avait surtout Axel, le reste j'me souviens plus trop.

\- On ne s'est pas non plus connu très longtemps.

\- Ouais mais il s'attachait grave vite. Il adorait les gens, c'était assez ouf à voir.

\- C'est vrai. »

Zexion n'en sait rien. Il glisse un regard discret vers Demyx, qui lève le pouce en signe d'approbation.

« - Continue comme ça, c'est nickel ! Juste, parle d'Axel mais pas des autres gens, j'm'en souviens plus. J'vais pas pouvoir t'aider là-dessus.

\- Vous traînez tous ensemble du coup ? » le garçon reprend, ignorant la voix qui se juxtapose à la sienne.

\- Pas vraiment. » son interlocuteur enfonce sa cuillère dans sa tarte. « J'ai déjà vu Axel plusieurs fois, mais je restais surtout avec Demyx, quand on avait des trous dans notre emploie du temps.

\- J'vois. Paraît que c'est un peu comme ça la fac, tout le monde qui zone avec tout le monde. Demyx aimait bien pour ça. Il rencontrait tout le temps des gens, au début. »

Au début. Ces deux mots font tiquer ceux qui les écoutent. Un semblant de piste se dessine.

« - Il était vraiment sociable.

\- Avant, ouais. Enfin je suppose qu'il l'était encore à la fac, si tu le dis ?

\- Pourquoi, ça n'était pas pareil chez vous ? »

Le cœur de Zexion cogne plus fort. Il sait qu'il pose un pied en terrain dangereux. Les mines le guettent, elles peuvent sauter à tout moment. Il doit habilement les éviter, s'il veut s'en sortir indemne.

Ventus hausse les épaules. Il hésite.

« - Pas trop, non. »

Est-ce qu'il doit insister ? Glisser quelques subtiles questions pour grappiller les précieuses informations qu'il est venu chercher ? Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que le blondinet se méfierait ? Il n'a à peu près aucune chance de découvrir un jour la vérité. Même si le médium la lâchait là, sur un coup de tête, il ne pourrait sans doute pas l'accepter.

« - Mm, j'ai des coup de mou parfois. P't'être qu'il parle de ça. Vas-y, tente.

\- Il avait l'air un peu ailleurs en cours parfois. » Zexion avale son morceau de tarte. « Un peu triste aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé … J'oubliais vite.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui. Ça le prenait comme ça, mais quand on lui posait la question, il éludait. Je pensais qu'il était juste crevé, à force de passer son temps à … »

A. A quoi ? L'étudiant réalise soudain qu'il ne connait rien, mais alors vraiment rien des occupations de son compagnon improvisé.

« - Je joue de la guitare ! » l'autre le sauve in-extremis.

« - A jouer. » le détective improvisé se rattrape de justesse.

« - Ah. Je vois. »

Ventus regarde ailleurs, et Demyx regarde Ventus regarder ailleurs. Il sent que quelque chose cloche. Ses yeux prennent comme un voile d'inquiétude face à l'hésitation tâtonnante de son plus jeune frère.

« - En vrai, c'est pas tant qu'il jouait. Mais il dormait pas bien.

\- Il était insomniaque ?

\- Non. Enfin pas que je sache, mais … » la cuillère de Ven triture machinalement sa part de gâteau. « Je suis pas sûr mais des fois, j'avais l'impression de l'entendre pleurer dans sa chambre.

\- Oh. »

Fort de sa non légendaire répartie, Zexion ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se mordre la lèvre. Il n'ose pas regarder vers son acolyte.

« - Il allait mal ?

\- J'sais pas. Il allait pas bien non plus ? En tout cas il ramenait plus de potes à la maison, il parlait plus des masses et il passait au taquet de temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Ça lui ressemblait tellement pas, quoi.

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

\- Puis j'sais pas … Ça sonnait tellement faux, quand il souriait ? J'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ?

\- Non. »

Un long silence, entrecoupé par le bruit de déglutition que Zexion fait en avalant sa boisson. Le goût sucré qui caresse ses papilles ne suffit pas à apaiser son estomac noué. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite de cette conversation. Il n'a pas le choix, cependant.

« - Enfin, je voulais. Mais j'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment, et … Bah, maintenant, c'est un peu tard.

\- Certes. »

Vraiment, les mots manquent au petit gris. Il ne sait pas quoi dire face à ce visage égaré, ni comment rassurer ce gamin à qui il sort mensonges sur mensonges. Réconforter, ça n'est pas son fort. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Lui, il est plutôt passé maître dans l'art d'ignorer les problèmes des autres – ceux des spectres défunts, surtout. Il leur passe au travers, littéralement.

« - C'est fou quand même. » Ventus se redresse, plus calme. « Ça va bientôt faire genre cinq mois qu'il s'est noyé, et j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu être aussi con. »

Tout le corps de Zexion tend. Cinq mois. Noyé. Soudain, tout est dit. L'information précieuse qu'ils sont venus récupérer est entre leurs mains, enfin. Cette mascarade ne leur aura pas été inutile. Il se tourne à peine vers Demyx, curieux de sa réaction. Mais il ne trouve rien d'autre sur ce visage amaigri qu'une étrange peine étonnée, comme un choc qui l'a brusquement frappé et qui le laisse sur le cul, ses yeux plantés sur un frère qui ne le verra plus jamais.

xoxoxox

Il a rempli sa part du marché. Maintenant qu'il sait comment Demyx est mort, Zexion pourrait tout simplement le chasser de sa maison, lui demander poliment de sortir, et le garçon n'aurait d'autre choix que de filer dehors – appréciable contrainte, attribuée par erreur aux vampires dans l'imaginaire commun, qui veut que les fantômes ne puissent entrer chez les gens sans leur autorisation. Le jeune spectre est bon joueur, il accepterait sûrement de terminer ici la partie. Après tout, le medium a tenu parole.

Pourtant, ça fait deux heures qu'ils sont installés là, dans son lit, à échanger de vagues paroles bateau sans trop oser aborder le sujet qui les mine vraiment. Deux heures qu'ils sont rentrés, ensemble, là où ils auraient dû se séparer. Deux heures. Et, vraiment, Zexion n'a pas le cœur à le virer d'ici.

« - Tu ne t'en souvenais pas ?

\- D'la noyade ?

\- Non. Du reste.

\- Genre, tout ce que Ven a dit sur … Enfin, les trucs comme quoi j'allais pas trop bien ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Nan. J'me rappelais pas de tout ça. »

Il regarde ailleurs, sonné. Ses grands yeux se perdent vers le plafond qu'il fixe désespérément, son corps spectral engourdi par une flemme monstrueuse. Toute l'énergie qu'il déployait ces derniers temps l'a quitté.

« - Mais ça me revient, du coup. Un peu. »

Zexion redresse la tête. Couché sur le bord de son lit – Demyx s'est avachi à même le sol, pour sa part – il tourne la tête pour observer son drôle d'ami, lequel soutient sa tête de ses bras croisés sous sa nuque. Il se demande ce que ça fait d'être couché comme ça, sur le parquet, quand on est un fantôme. Si c'est confortable. Douloureux. S'il peut encore avoir mal, d'ailleurs, maintenant que son corps n'est plus qu'une irréelle projection. Sûrement que non. Mais il n'est pas sûr. Il ne sait pas. Il n'a jamais posé la question aux morts qu'il a rencontrés.

Qu'est-ce que ça leur fait, justement, d'être mort ?

« - C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah j'sais pas trop comment expliquer. C'est toujours flou et tout, genre … Tu vois, quand tu te réveilles et que t'as plein de morceaux chelous du rêve que t'as fait, mais que tu peux pas le reconstituer concrètement ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est ça. J'me rappelle qu'y a des jours où j'étais dans le mal, j'sortais pas de ma chambre même pour manger. Enfin je crois, j'ai pas la soirée en entier, c'est plus des flashs. Et ça me serre trop le cœur quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression qu'y s'est passé un truc trop grave mais que je peux pas m'en souvenir. »

Il lève le bras pour dessiner d'hasardeux chefs-d'œuvre qui s'évaporent dans l'air. Il faut quelques minutes à Zexion pour comprendre que le petit punk reprend seulement les formes qu'il croit deviner dans le papier peint face à lui.

« - Puis y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que c'était moins grave, mais j'étais juste pas bien. Y a quelque chose qu'était là tout le temps, mais je sais pas quoi. » il hausse les épaules. « P't'être que j'faisais juste une dépression, sinon.

\- Peut-être. »

Pourtant, la curiosité de l'étudiant est piquée. Plus que de la curiosité, d'ailleurs, c'est comme un besoin pressant de savoir qui s'est creusé dans son cœur, maintenant qu'il sait cette histoire cachée. Le scénario est simple, pourtant. Demyx est mort noyé, comme nombre d'autres jeunes idiots qui s'amusent à nager dans la Garonne sans s'inquiéter du puissant courant qui emprisonne les corps. Il n'est pas le premier, certainement pas le dernier.

Pourtant, s'il est encore là, c'est qu'ils ont raté quelque chose. Si le garçon n'a pas encore rejoint l'Au-delà, c'est qu'il reste un détail qui le retient sur cette terre. Et le gris n'a pas besoin d'être un génie – bien qu'on lui ai toujours répété qu'il était intelligent – pour comprendre. Ce qui garde le blondin ici, ça n'est pas sa mort elle-même, mais ce qui l'a précédée. Et ce qui l'a précédée, lui aussi il s'en soucie. Lui aussi, il veut comprendre.

Zexion soupire. Il n'a jamais été capable d'abandonner un livre après en avoir lu les premières pages.

« - Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. » il lâche, hésitant.

D'abord surpris, Demyx se tourne immédiatement vers lui, tournant dans sa direction de grands yeux incertains. Il a peur d'avoir mal compris, d'imaginer dans ces mots le sens qu'il espère leur trouver.

« - Genre ?

\- Genre, si tu es encore là, c'est que tu as oublié quelque chose d'important.

\- Et ? »

Plein d'espoir sur ce joli visage d'enfant trop grand. C'est de la triche. Personne ne peut rien refuser à une pareille bouille. Vraiment.

« - Et je suppose que tu ne pourras pas partir tant qu'on aura pas trouvé de quoi il s'agit.

\- On ?

\- On. »

Petit à petit, le sourire de cette face gamine s'élargit. L'étrange torpeur attristée qui l'animait un instant auparavant s'efface, et la joie soudaine l'envahit. Il en faut peu pour le rendre heureux, le gars. Apparemment, Zexion a trouvé les mots pour lui renflouer le cœur.

« - T'as pas idée comme je t'aime, là tout de suite !

\- Je me doute.

\- Si j'risquais pas d'te passer au travers, j'te prendrais dans mes bras. »

Heureusement pour Zexion, et son attrait inexistant pour les rapports physiques, son étrange compagnon ne pourra jamais mettre cette promesse à exécution. Mais, quand même, ça fait du bien de lui trouver à nouveau sur la trogne cet air jovial, ce brin d'espoir qui anime sa voix.

Il n'est peut-être pas si agaçant que ça.

* * *

Voila. La suite est au four. A tres vite.


	2. Partie 2

Hey !

Voilà la deuxième partie qui arrive. Avec un jour de retard, mais c'est parce que j'ai encore un peu rallongé mes parties, et je préférais attendre d'approcher de la fin pour poster, histoire de pas tout lâché pour me retrouver sans rien au bout d'un moment. Bon, de toute façon, l'histoire sera posée au complet la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Je dois avoir entre trois et quatre partie, selon comment je découpe, pour clore tout ça.

Du coup, merci beaucoup à **Lae** et **Milou** pour les reviews ! Et re-merci à **Milou** pour la correction, y en a bien besoin.

Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Si on lui avait dit, à Zexion, qu'il se mettrait à sécher les cours, il ne l'aurait bien évidemment pas cru. Mais si on avait ajouté qu'il le ferait pour aller taper une petite balade en forêt en compagnie d'un mort, lui qui passe son temps à les éviter, il se serait certainement autorisé un rire condescendant.

« - T'es sûr qu'on va trouver quelque chose ici ? »

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, à marcher dans la boue au côté d'un spectre au bavardage incessant ?

« - Peut-être que ça te rafraîchira la mémoire.

\- Et si ça marche pas ?

\- Je rappellerai ton frère.

\- T'as pas peur qu'il commence à trouver ça un peu chelou ? Genre, si tu commences à poser la masse de questions sur moi, ça va faire un peu flic quoi.

\- Alors on trouvera une autre solution.

\- Style ?

\- Tu devais bien avoir une adresse mail, un compte Facebook ou autre chose.

\- Oh ! T'es un génie, Zexy ! »

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils partagent la même vie, et il se permet déjà de l'appeler comme ça.

« - J'avais un Facebook sûr, et un Insta aussi je crois. J'me souviens du mot de passe !

\- Bien. On fouillera là-dedans si on ne trouve rien ailleurs.

\- Mais du coup … »

Gêné, le garçon croisse ses longs bras dans son dos, marchant distraitement en équilibre le long d'un tronc coincé entre deux arbres. Heureusement pour lui, son poids inexistant ne vient pas rompre le pont de bois.

« - Quoi ?

\- Bah … C'est un peu privé, quoi. »

Ah, oui. Zexion préférerait lui-même ne pas tomber sur des messages trop … gênants. Mais il ne leur reste pas énormément d'options. Et s'il y a bien un endroit où ils trouveront des indices sur l'origine du mal-être de Demyx, c'est dans les conversations qu'il a partagées avec ses amis.

« - Je ne regarderai pas ce qui concerne ta vie privée. Tu n'auras qu'à lire avant moi, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- J'vais avoir du mal à faire descendre le curseur moi-même.

\- Je m'en occuperai. »

Ça l'étonne, quand même. Le musicien peut jouer à l'équilibriste le long du tronc, marcher sur le sol, mais il ne peut jamais réellement interagir avec la matière physique. Son corps s'adapte à son milieu, mais ne semble en aucun cas pouvoir l'influencer. Il ne peut bien évidemment pas se nourrir – et ne semble pas en ressentir le besoin – et Zexion ne l'a jamais vu dormir. De vivre au quotidien avec cette étrange créature, le jeune homme commence à se poser des questions à son sujet.

« - Tu t'es réveillé combien de temps après ta mort ? » il demande, alors qu'ils arrivent au bord du bras du fleuve qui gronde sous leurs pieds.

« - Oh, ça … Bah, Ven a dit que ça devait bien faire cinq mois que j'étais mort, alors pas direct après avoir passé l'arme à gauche. J'dirais que ça fait genre trois mois que j'suis là ? Un peu moins mais voilà.

\- Et tu n'as jamais cherché à entrer en contact avec ta famille ou tes anciens amis avant de me trouver ? »

Le médium espère que sa question ne sonne pas comme un sec reproche. Si c'est le cas, l'autre ne s'en offusque pas.

« - Si, mais bon. J'suivais Roxas jusqu'à la maison quand il sortait de cours, mais je pouvais pas entrer, alors ça m'avançait pas à grand-chose. Et pour les potes, je saurais pas comment retourner chez Axel et c'est l'seul dont j'me souvienne. J'ai bien essayé d'le croiser à la fac, mais soit il y est plus, soit je tombe jamais au bon moment.

\- Je vois.

\- Puis, c'est pas que j'veux pas y mettre du mien, mais c'était pas trop la joie non plus de les recroiser et ne même pas pouvoir leur parler. Ça m'déprimait un peu, quand même. »

Il dit ça comme il lui parlerait du cours de l'euro ou de son dernier jean, mais ses larges mains rachitiques qu'il glisse dans ses poches trahissent l'émotion qui lui traverse le cœur. Quoi qu'il manque bien d'empathie, Zexion sent qu'il a touché un point sensible. Demyx n'est apparemment pas si insouciant qu'il en a l'air.

« - Ah. »

Et, bien sûr, il ne trouve rien de mieux à dire.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarde ce grand type au sourire distrait, qui ne le regarde plus. Ses iris scintillants. Il se dit qu'il est mort, pour toujours, et qu'il se retrouve coincé dans un monde qui n'a même plus conscience de son existence. Que c'est douloureux, sûrement. Et tellement plus simple à ignorer, quand il pense au nombre de spectres qu'il croise et qui partagent sa situation.

« - Bon. J'veux pas t'décevoir, mais j'crois qu'on trouvera rien de plus ici. »

Ce fantôme qui n'est pas si différent de lui, et qui le sort de son habituelle solitude.

« - Il semblerait.

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui. On verra si on trouve de nouveaux indices ailleurs.

\- D'acc ! »

Il préfère ne pas essayer d'imaginer la terreur qui l'a gagné, quand il a compris qu'il était perdu dans un univers avec lequel il ne pouvait communiquer. Le vide affreux qui l'a envahi, face à une éternité de solitude. La peur abyssale. L'angoisse. L'inévitable évidence.

Et l'espoir fou qu'il a lui-même dû représenter à ses yeux, quand il s'est approché avec sa monnaie.

Ils sont tant, à partager son cas. Tant.

Mais il ne peut pas tous les aider. Il ne peut pas leur dédier sa vie.

« - On rentre à la maison alors ?

\- Pas tout de suite, je dois passer faire des courses. »

Ils remontent la pente qui glisse jusqu'au bord de l'eau, comme deux chevreaux prudents qui tâtent le terrain pas après pas. Bientôt la terre ferme et le trottoir, leur trajet se simplifie.

« - En vrai je connais une recette de chili grave bonne, et sans viande en plus. Ça t'dit pas de la tester ?

\- Tu risques d'avoir du mal à cuisiner.

\- Nan mais j'te dis comment faire, tu verras c'est pas trop dur. Puis ça te changera des pâtes.

\- J'aime les pâtes.

\- Autant qu'un délicieux chili épicé fait maison ? »

Zexion soupire. Mais il s'autorise un léger sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il faut acheter, pour le faire ? »

Pas de réponse. D'abord, le gris pense que c'est parce que l'autre doit fouiller tout au fond de sa mémoire – des fois que cette merveilleuse recette ferait elle aussi partie de ses oublis - mais le silence se prolonge, et son inquiétude grandit soudain. Il se retourne pour s'assurer que le garçon est toujours derrière lui. D'abord, il se rassure en constatant que l'enveloppe fantomatique le suit encore. Et puis, il remarque son expression. Le choc sur ses traits.

« - Demyx ?

\- C'est Axel. »

Zexion se retourne. Bien vite, son regard tombe sur un grand type roux qui marche de l'autre côté de la route. Un géant, le gars, sûrement proche des deux mètres. Il a les yeux verts affreusement banals face au nucléaire scintillant dans les globes de Dem. Un sourire simple, mais un regard frappé de tristesse quand son visage se tourne vers le fleuve et la pente qui descend.

Il n'y a pas de doute possible.

Près de lui, un jeune homme à la tignasse charbonneuse se tient, pas vraiment droit, les mains dans les poches. Zexion se détourne de justesse, avant qu'il ne capte son regard. Il espère qu'aucun des deux types n'a pris conscience de son coup d'œil curieux dans leur direction.

« - Et l'autre, tu le connais ? » il murmure en reprenant la route.

Mais Demyx ne le suit pas. Il reste planté là, sur le trottoir, à fixer ce corbeau de mauvais augure, perdu dans un abîme d'incompréhension. Ses lèvres balbutient, cherchent, se perdent, il les mord sous le coup d'une peur qu'il ne comprend pas quand, enfin, un nom qui lui revient brusquement franchit la barrière de sa bouche.

« - Vanitas. Il s'appelle Vanitas. »

xoxoxox

Il a l'impression de n'avoir pas posé un pied dans les couloirs de la fac depuis des lustres. Ses pieds frappent le sol, ses pas raisonnent parmi le brouhaha du bavardage incessant qui envahit la pièce. Un millier de conversations lui parvient, des morceaux qu'il saisit comme ça, au vol, en passant. Ce partiel de socio qui arrive, ce cours de psycho clinique incompréhensible, et Freud, vraiment, Freud, tout le monde sait bien que ses théories sont dépassées. Il y a l'odeur du café qui s'échappe du foyer, aussi, et le goût du chocolat que Zexion devine juste à passer devant le distributeur. Il a bien envie de se payer un kinder, mais il n'a pas de monnaie sur lui, et plus un centime sur sa carte étudiante. Enfin, plus un centime. La dernière fois qu'il a vérifié, il lui en restait quinze. Mais c'est une richesse dérisoire. A ce prix-là, il ne peut rien acheter.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à éloigner son ventre creux et déçu de l'objet de ses désirs, le jeune homme croise soudain une paire d'yeux mordorés qui le transpercent brusque. Ça dure quelque seconde, l'autre ne s'attarde même pas. Aucun salut, pas de mot, le noiraud lui passe à côté tout en fouillant au fond de sa poche, en tirant un tintement qui trahit les quelques pièces cachées dans son pantalon.

Le lecteur n'a aucun doute, pourtant. C'est lui. C'est Vanitas.

« - T'as un problème ? »

Il tressaillit. Demyx n'est pas là pour lui dire quoi faire, le jeune homme est parti à la recherche de son plus jeune cadet en quête d'indices. Ils se sont séparés et, si ce soudain silence n'est pas pour déplaire au garçon, il se sent complètement démuni face au loup. Louveteau. Il y a comme des restes d'enfance sur cette trogne à la mâchoire marquée, cette bouille d'adulte qui a grandi trop vite. Vanitas a ce regard de ceux qui ont pris dans la gueule tout ce que la vie avait à leur balancer. A moins qu'il ne soit simplement plus mature que ceux de son âge.

« - Non. »

Si la répartie n'a jamais été le grand point fort de Zexion, il sonde les abysses de la médiocrité. Ses dents cherchent sa lèvre, il retient de justesse ce malheureux tic hérité de sa mère. Une grande inspiration. Du calme. Il lui faut du calme.

« - Bah pourquoi tu m'fixes, alors ? »

Très bonne question, ça. Et il va devoir y trouver une réponse, s'il ne veut pas passer pour le dernier des dérangés. Enfin, quoi qu'il dise, ce serait toujours plus plausible que la présence d'un fantôme à ses côtés. Il garde pour lui cette maigre satisfaction, de savoir que sa vérité ne peut être découverte.

« - Rien. J'ai juste l'impression de t'avoir déjà croisé.

\- Mm. » Van hausse les épaules. « Jamais vu ta tête. »

Il tire les pièces de sa poche pour les fourrer dans le distributeur, sans plus se soucier du jeune étudiant. Le temps qu'il tape son code, Zexion réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'est peut-être – sûrement, même – sa seule chance de nouer un semblant de relation avec Vanitas. Si Dem n'a pas su lui dire le moindre mot à son sujet, il n'en reste pas moins un précieux allié dans cette histoire. Il détint sûrement une des pièces de l'étrange puzzle qu'ils essaient de reconstituer.

« - Tu n'es pas en cours de Culture musicale avec Vexen Even ?

\- Nan. Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sa tête n'est pas commune, pourtant. Ni son large sweat noir orné d'une tête de reptile, probablement un dragon. A son cou pendouille joyeusement un collier à la même effigie. Le style goth, calme, une force tranquille qui n'hésitera cependant pas à lui exploser à la gueule s'il le titille trop. Zexion cogite. Un type comme lui, dans quelle licence a-t-il le plus de chance de le trouver ?

« - Et en Histoire ? »

Interloqué, l'étudiant relève la tête. Il l'observe, le jauge, et le médium se sent comme nu. Un instant, il se dit que l'autre sait tout, pour Demyx, pour son don miraculeux, et il lui prend soudain l'envie de mourir ou de disparaître sous terre. Il veut s'évaporer, là, tout de suite, et ne plus avoir à soutenir ces deux cercles d'or qui portent tout le poids du monde.

« - J'étais en mineur histoire l'an dernier.

\- En mineur ?

\- J'suis en ethno de base.

\- Tu suivais quels cours ?

\- C'lui de Marluxia, et l'autre je sais plus.

\- Ah. C'est là qu'on a dû se croiser alors, j'y allais aussi. »

Zexion n'a pas la moindre idée de qui peut bien être ce Marluxia mais c'est une perche qu'il ne peut refuser. Il la saisit à deux mains, dissimule comme il sait si bien le faire la gêne qui l'habite depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et aborde un semblant de sourire pour chercher la confiance de l'autre.

« - Ouais, sûrement. » Il ouvre sa canette de coca. « Du coup t'es qui ?

\- Zexion. » il manque d'hésiter, mais se reprend de justesse. « Et toi c'est Vanitas, non ? Il me semble avoir entendu ton nom quand l'enseignant faisait l'appel. »

La face soudain perplexe du type lui fait ravaler l'assurance qu'il pensait avoir. D'abord, ses yeux s'ouvrent, ne s'écarquillent pas mais laissent clairement entrevoir son trouble. Puis il se reprend. Brusquement, il se referme. Sa main se serre autour de la boisson qui occupe ses doigts alors qu'il secoue la tête. Zexion ne comprend pas.

« - Ouais mais non, t'as dû mal capter. »

Il se sent. La honte de l'erreur le brûle. Pourtant, c'est impossible. Vanitas. Demyx a dit Vanitas. Il n'a pas pu se tromper.

« - C'est Vladislav. Pas exactement pareil.

\- Oh. Pardon.

\- Y a pas d'quoi. Ça r'semble. »

Oui. Ça ressemble, mais ça ne suffit pas. Vanitas, Vladislav, les lettres se font écho, mais elles ne font que creuser le trouble de Zexion. Il n'a pas pu mal entendre, quand le spectre a parlé. Il n'a pas pu se tromper de tête, non plus. Ces yeux durs, ce regard aux aguets, cette bouche tendue comme une ligne droite qui ne sourit ni ne s'attriste, ce petit corps trapu et ces bras détendus qui pendent, mains enfoncées dans ses poches. C'est bien lui. C'est bien lui qu'il a vu. Forcément.

« - Eh ! On a d'ja commencé à rentrer Vlad', tu t'bouges ou t'attends l'déluge ? »

Zexion sursaute, là où le corbeau se retourne nonchalamment. Son corps droit dessine un demi-cercle pour faire face au grand feu follet qui s'approche d'eux par de longues enjambées, sans qu'aucune trace de surprise ne vienne perturber ses traits. A peine il soupire.

« - Oh, tu t'es fait un nouveau copain ?

\- Nan, c'est juste un mec qu'était avec moi en histoire l'an dernier.

\- Ah, j'vois. »

Le rouquin lui sourit. Il tend la main dans sa direction mais, le temps que le gris capte qu'il doit la serrer, il l'a déjà remis dans sa poche.

« - Et du coup t'es ?

\- Zexion.

\- Bien. C'est pas qu'tu nous ennuies Zexion, mais là on a cours, et c'est chaud d'rater les TD quand on est boursiers.

\- Je sais. »

Il regarde ce type plein d'une drôle de joie, avec ses membres qui ne finissent pas et ces yeux débordant d'une assurance qui lui semble tellement naturelle. Quoi que Zexion n'affectionne pas particulièrement ce genre de personnalité, il est déjà plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Vladislav.

« - Mais au plaisir de t'revoir si t'es dans l'coin !

\- Au plaisir. »

L'autre teigne le salue, aussi. Il doit marmonner un truc qui ressemble à un _A plus_, avant de filer vers sa salle de cours. Le lettreux les regarde qui s'éloignent.

Une drôle d'angoisse lui titille les tripes.

xoxoxox

« - Vladislav ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit.

\- C'est pas possible.

\- Apparemment, si.

\- Non mais qui s'appelle Vladislav de nos jours, sérieux ? »

Malgré lui, Zexion sourit. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à redire ?

« - Lui.

\- Vladislav … »

Demyx soupire. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit sans y dessiner le moindre pli. Sa tigrasse se perd sur son front, et il souffle pour essayer de la chasser, en vain.

« - J'étais sûr de moi, pourtant.

\- Axel aussi l'appelle comme ça.

\- Il a peut-être un frère jumeau ?

\- Peut-être. »

Zexion ne sait plus vraiment quoi croire. A ce stade, tout lui semble possible. Rien ne l'étonne vraiment dans la vie, depuis qu'il sait qu'il voit des fantômes.

« - Tu le connaissais ? » il demande en se levant.

« - Bah si j'me souviens de lui oui, sûrement. Mais j'ai même pas le bon nom, alors.

\- Tu as des souvenirs concrets ?

\- Nan. Juste son pas prénom. Et j'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu sa tête, mais j'me souviens pas d'avoir passé une journée avec lui ou un truc du genre, tu vois ?

\- Oui. »

Que de maigres indices. Demyx n'a rien appris de la journée, et Zexion a l'impression de nager dans une mer d'huile, incapable d'avancer ou de rester à la surface. Face à cette situation, il ne leur reste plus qu'une seule solution. Il va s'asseoir sur son bureau, encore hésitant. Son doigts enfonce le bouton _On_ de son ordinateur.

« - Tu te souviens encore de tes identifiants Facebook ?

\- Affirmatif ! Tu veux zieuter le compte ?

\- On a pas vraiment d'autre solution.

\- Ben on pourrait genre, parler à Axel ?

\- Avec le peu qu'on sait ?

\- Mm, on peut faire les deux sinon. »

Ils peuvent, oui. Et c'est encore le meilleur choix, de creuser toutes les pistes qui s'offrent à eux.

« - Ton identifiant ?

\- Demyx Lionitte.

\- Lionitte ?

\- C'était mon nom de famille. »

Ça l'est toujours, Zexion manque de lui faire remarquer. Mais il se dit que cette information n'a maintenant plus vraiment de sens. Un nom de famille pour un mort. Un fantôme. Pour lui, Demyx n'est que Demyx. Il ne le rattache à rien d'autre.

« - Et ton mot de passe ?

\- Passe, j'vais l'taper moi-même.

\- Essaie toujours.

\- Dis pas ça comme si- Ah. Oui. Non du coup. »

Un regard amusé glisse vers l'ébouriffé, qui croise les bras comme un enfant victime d'une indigne moquerie. Il marmonne.

« - Ça arrive d'oublier, hein.

\- D'oublier que tu es mort ?

\- Bah, quand on parle, ouais. J'me sens pas vraiment mort, là. »

Zexion regrette soudain sa remarque. Il fixe son invité, sa main suspendue au-dessus du clavier.

« - Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. On parle comme n'importe quels potes là. Ça change pas trop de c'que j'pouvais faire quand j'étais en vie. »

Il n'a pas tort, mais le médium n'a jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle. C'est … Bizarre. Bizarre de se dire que parfois, Demyx oublie que si l'envie l'en prenait vraiment, il pourrait passer au travers de ce lit. Bizarre de parler comme ça, comme il ne l'a jamais fait, avec quelqu'un qui n'existe plus vraiment – plus aux yeux des autres, tout du moins. Sûrement, bizarre de se dire que lui aussi, quand ils tapent la discute, il oublie qu'il bavarde avec un spectre. Il s'est habitué à la couleur scintillante des iris du garçon.

Un long silence suit, que Zexion ne peut s'empêcher de briser.

« - Du coup, ton mot de passe ?

\- DemDem1996F.

\- Tu es né en 96 ?

\- Yep.

\- Et le F, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Parce que c'est mon mot de passe Facebook. J'change à chaque site. »

Le gris hoche la tête, tout en attendant que la page charge. Quand le profil du jeune mort s'affiche enfin, il laisse ses yeux se perdre sur le flot d'informations qui lui parvient soudain. Une pochette d'album en guise de bannière, une photo de profil certainement tirée d'une soirée plus qu'arrosée, une liste d'amis qui défile en bas. Des photos, aussi.

Et puis, tous les messages abandonnés là, sur sa page, il y a plus de cinq mois. Tous ces adieux qui serrent brusquement le cœur de Zexion.

_« Parti trop tôt. Tous nous manques beaucoup. Tonton. »_

_« C'est étrange de se dire que tu es parti et qu'on ne te verra plus. Tu es sorti si brusquement de nos vies. On se reconstruit peu à peu, mais ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose maintenant que tu n'es plus là. Tu garderas toujours une place précieuse en nous. »_

_« Adieu. Je pensai pas que j'aurais à te dire sa si tôt, mais Adieu. »_

_« Les meilleurs partent toujours en premier. Du courage à tes parents et à tes frères. Ta guitare et ta musique nous manqueront. »_

Zexion fixe les lignes qui s'affichent sous ses yeux. Tous ces mots, cette sincérité qui découle sous l'orthographe douteux, ces formules convenues, ces phrases entendues maintes et maintes fois, ces paragraphes qu'il déroule vaguement, ces brefs posts tant concis que directs. La famille, les amis, ceux qui passaient par là et qui se sont sentis l'obligation de venir laisser un souvenir. Il ne connait pas ces gens, ni ces têtes, ni ces noms. Bien sûr. Et pourtant, de voir tout ça, ça lui file comme une drôle de nausée.

Demyx est mort. Oui, bien sûr. Il l'a toujours su. Mais quand même.

« - Alors ?

\- C'est bon.

\- Yes ! »

Tout de joie, l'autre gars se précipite derrière lui pour observer l'écran, traquant le moindre mot. S'il se fige un instant face aux adieux laissé-là, il se reprend bien vite et fat signe au médium de cliquer sur la fenêtre de dialogue.

« - Normalement, on aura tout là.

\- Bien. »

Zexion clique, attend, regarde la liste des conversations qui s'affiche lentement. Des noms, encore. A peine familiers. Ventus. Axel. Roxas. _Vanitas._ Il plisse les yeux, interloqué, mais poursuit. Les autres, il ne lui semble pas les avoir un joue entendus. Larxene. Saïx. Strelizia. Lexaeus. Xigbar. Il se demande lesquels auront vraiment de l'importance, dans toute cette histoire. Pour l'instant, il a l'impression de plonger son bras dans une mer de poissons multicolores sans pouvoir en saisir un seul. Il les sent glisser entre ses doigts.

« - Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Pour certains, ouais. Lexaeus c'est un gars de la fac, idem pour Xion. J'crois qu'on était ensemble en TD, on devait faire un truc de groupe. »

En effet, ils trouvent plus bas une conversation groupée où les messages échangés laissent comprendre la nature universitaire de leur discussion. Du travail, quelques blagues et de vifs encouragements avant la terrible journée d'oral. Une piste à éliminer.

Ils s'apprêtent à plonger dans une nouvelle masse de messages, quand une idée absurdement évidente frappe Zexion.

Merde.

« - On ne peut pas rester connectés.

\- Bah, si ? J'veux dire, c'est pas moi qu'ça va déranger et-

\- Tu es en ligne aux yeux des autres.

\- Oh putain ouais. Merde. »

Ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Bon sang.

« - Au pire, ils penseront que c'est un bug ? Ou genre, que Ven a piqué mon tel ou mon ordi, un truc du genre.

\- Pas si c'est trop régulier.

\- Mais on va jamais avancer si on fouille pas là-dedans. J'veux dire, l'seul truc où je serai pas affiché co, c'est mon tel et c'est un peu mort pour le récupérer.

\- Tu n'as jamais sauvegardé tes messages ailleurs ?

\- Bah non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

\- Sait-on jamais. »

Merde, merde. Zexion jure mentalement, garde sa bouche pure de toute obscénité et fait tourner ses neurones comme jamais. S'il fouille trop longtemps, quelqu'un pourrait les remarquer, s'inquiéter et chercher à trouver qui s'est permis de venir farfouiller dans la vie privée du jeune musicien. Pire, on pourrait facilement trouver son adresse IP, le localiser. Et là …

« - Normalement, on a besoin que des convo, nan ? » Dem demande en posant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et y a pas moyen de les copier-coller ailleurs ? Genre comme ça tu peux les fouiller tant que tu veux sans que personne se rendre compte de rien.

\- Il faudrait au moins pouvoir les remonter, pour ça. C'est trop long pour les plus longues.

\- En vrai ça va, y a une technique pour tout rembobiner vite fait ! »

Curieux, le gris tourne son regard incertain vers son camarade. Il prête une oreille attentive à ses explications et, quelques minutes plus tard, il admire les premiers messages que le jeune homme a échangés avec Axel.

« - Déjà, celle-là on sait qu'y faut qu'on la garde. L'autre avec Vanitas aussi, c'est chelou cette histoire de Vlad là.

\- Il y en a d'autres qui te semblent importantes ? » Zexion demande tout en s'activant, ouvrant de nouveaux fichiers Word pour sauvegarder le tout.

« - Ouais, celle avec Ven, on sait jamais. Rox y a quasi rien donc bof, et Strellizia c'est ma mère, oublie. Saïx et Larx ça me dit rien, alors garde aussi, des fois que ça reviendrait.

\- Et tes amis de fac ?

\- Mort. Ça remonte grave la dernière fois qu'on a parlé sur Messenger, puis c'était que pour le boulot de c'que j'vois, pas la peine. »

Le lecteur obéit docilement, minutieux. Il récupère les précieux échanges que son acolyte lui indique, note chacun des noms énoncés dans le titre des fichiers concernés et il enregistre tout ça. Une fois la besogne effectuée, il se déconnecte et referme la fenêtre, soulagé. Son cœur se calme. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il a l'impression d'avoir réellement avancé.

« - Et bah nickel ! » l'autre s'écrie.

« - Ça va nous faire de la lecture.

\- Yep, mais avec ça on devrait découvrir au taquet de choses .

\- J'espère. »

L'idée de fouiller dans les souvenirs personnels du garçon le gêne encore. Il se sent comme un intrus pris sur le fait, un voleur de mémoire venu piller l'intimité du spectre. Mais il faut bien, il sait. Et il veut, tout autant que l'autre, découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« - On commence avec Axel ou Ventus ? »

xoxoxox

Passés trois jours de lecture attentive, Zexion décide de partir à la pêche aux informations. Ils en ont parlé avec Demyx le matin même. Si Vlad est à l'heure actuelle un pion qu'il leur faut méticuleusement manier, Axel est une source de choix. Et ils en ont suffisamment appris pour lancer la ligne à l'eau.

_« - Tu te souviens de quoi ?_

_\- Déjà, j'sais qu'on s'est pas connus à la fac. On était tous les deux sur un forum Final Fantasy et on a échangé nos FB avec le temps. J'avais pas trop d'potes Irl, du coup c'était un peu mon meilleur ami. Fin j'traînais bien avec des gens et tout, mais genre … Pas des amis amis ? Je m'entendais avec tout le monde en fait, mais ça allait jamais plus loin qu'ça. Alors qu'Axel … C'était Axel. On était sur la même longueur d'onde quoi, j'avais jamais connu ça avant. »_

Dans les couloirs de la fac, la tignasse vive de l'allumette n'est pas des plus dures à repérer. Il est là, assis sur une chaise en hauteur, ses coudes fixés sur une petite table ronde, une tasse de café posée entre ses bras. La fumée du breuvage se dissipe avant d'atteindre son visage. Il sort parfois son téléphone pour taper un message, vérifier l'heure, fronce les sourcils puis le range à nouveau. Zexion l'observe. Il lui faut bien une dizaine de minutes pour se décider à l'approcher. Il se racle la gorge, mais l'autre ne remarque pas sa présence.

« - Bonjour. »

La surprise sur le visage d'Axel n'est pas feinte. Il hausse un sourcil en le voyant, tourne son corps vers lui en poussant son siège et glisse naturellement ses phalanges autour de sa tasse, un début de sourire affiché sur les lèvres, sous un regard encore lourd d'une nuit sûrement trop courte. Une nuit d'étudiant qui profite de la vie.

« - Eh ! Zexion, c'est ça ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Cool ! T'as de la chance, j'ai pas une super mémoire des prénoms, d'habitude.

\- Comme beaucoup de gens.

\- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Vlad aussi il a du mal. Et pourtant je m'appelle Axel, on peut pas faire plus simple. »

Son bavardage n'est pas sans lui rappeler le blabla incessant qui sort de la bouche de Demyx, même si le ton du rouquin est plus posé, en accord avec son rythme lent. Il articule mieux. Zexion l'écoute vaguement. Il finit par prendre place face à lui en voyant qu'Axel dégage son sac pour lui laisser le siège.

« - T'as aussi cours ici du coup ? T'es en quoi ?

\- En Lettres Modernes. »

En espérant que le feu follet n'aborde jamais ce sujet avec Vladislav. Ou avec Ventus.

« - Ah, j'savais pas que vous aviez des salles dans ce bâtiment. C'est pas plutôt en face d'habitude ?

\- Si. » le gris marque une pause, noue ses mains devant lui. « Je ne suis pas ici pour les cours.

\- Ah, d'acc. »

L'allumé avale une gorgée de son café, sans plus poser de questions. Il n'est apparemment pas très curieux. Ça n'aide pas le médium. Même s'il a glané quelques informations à son sujet, en remontant la conversation partagée entre Demyx et son proche ami, il ne connait d'eux que leur grande passion pour la saga Final Fantasy et quelques détails de leur vie commune. Pas de quoi poursuivre l'échange sans éveiller les soupçons.

« - Et toi, tu étudies quoi ?

\- Anthropologie. Je suis en L3, c'est cool mais j'sais toujours pas ce que je ferai à la fin de l'année.

\- Tu comptes aller en master ?

\- Bof, j'en ai pas trouvés qui me plaisaient. J'vais voir si je trouve une formation, un truc à faire en un an pour bosser après. J'ai pas envie de repartir pour deux ans d'études en vrai, j'apprends masse de choses mais j'aime pas tant que ça de rester deux heures le cul sur une chaise quoi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mm. » il termine sa tasse, posé. « Et toi, quelle année de Lettres Modernes ?

\- Deuxième.

\- Deux ans que t'as quitté le lycée, du coup ?

\- C'est ça. »

Le nébuleux hésite. Au comptoir, le prix des kinders et autres encas n'est pas bien élevé, et le stresse qui grimpe lentement lui donne envie de remplir son estomac. Mais il n'est pas ici pour ça. D'un autre côté, un thé ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« - Tu commences aussi à 8h du coup ? C'est chaud hein ?

\- Pas vraiment. » il secoue la tête. « J'ai cours à 10h, je viens travailler à la bibliothèque le matin.

\- Oh, pas bête. Ça évite les distractions. Je faisais ça aussi au début, mais je sortais moins alors j'avais pas tant besoin de dormir le matin. Maintenant, je sèche une fois sur deux quand je commence aussi tôt. »

Quoique la conversation ne soit pas tant inintéressante, Zexion commence quand même à trouver le temps long. Il est venu récupérer des informations au sujet de Demyx, et cette histoire d'horaire l'éloigne de son objectif. S'il en croit l'heure, il doit lui rester une dizaine de minutes avant que l'allumette ne file rejoindre sa salle. Alors il prend son courage à deux mains.

Sans la voix de Demyx pour l'appuyer, la tâche est tout de suite plus ardue.

« - Eh, t'as une drôle de tête gars, ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Sûr ? T'as l'air un peu crevé quand même. C'est corsé, la deuxième année de Lettres ?

\- Je dors mal en ce moment.

\- Oh, j'comprends. C'est chiant ça, bon courage. »

Zexion hausse les épaules. Triture nerveusement sa manche. Mener une conversation, c'est loin d'être son point fort.

« - C'est depuis … Enfin … J'étais un ami de Demyx.

\- Oh. »

Les yeux nucléaires du jeune homme s'ouvrent sous la surprise. Sa main, immobile, garde contre sa paume la tasse désormais vide. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, et le gris regrette ces propos directs qui tombent comme un obus sur la table. Il lui faut enchaîner, trouver quelque chose à dire après ça. Son cœur cogne, mais il sait qu'il ne peut plus reculer. Il tente un autre pas en avant.

« - Il m'a parlé de toi. Plusieurs fois. » allez, il va bien trouver quoi dire. « Alors ça m'a surpris de te croiser dans les couloirs, la dernière fois.

\- Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Si j'avais su que … Enfin, j'aurais pas mal été sur le cul, moi aussi.

\- J'imagine.

\- Wow. C'est … Ouais, voilà quoi. »

Un long silence s'en suit. Apparemment, la nouvelle est passée comme une lettre à la poste, Axel ne se pose aucune question. Zexion n'est peut-être pas si mauvais improvisateur que ça, finalement.

« - C'est marrant, il m'a jamais parlé de toi. 'Fin sans vouloir te vexer, hein. Après, il connaissait la masse de monde à la fac.

\- On avait justes quelques cours en commun, en musicologie. Pas de quoi en parler.

\- T'as fait musico, aussi ?

\- J'allais aux cours en candidat libre. C'était intéressant.

\- Ah, y a vraiment des gens qui vont voir des trucs en candidats libres alors. »

La blague ne fait pas rire le taciturne, mais il n'est pas bien sûr qu'Axel ait plaisanté. Apparemment, l'idée le surprend vraiment. Il va falloir se méfier. Il a déjà utilisé l'excuse de la mineur Histoire pour aborder Vladislav, son champ d'action se réduit doucement.

« - Demyx me passait les cours auxquels je ne pouvais pas assister. Quand il y allait aussi. »

Le rouquin rit.

« - Ouais, il a pas dû beaucoup t'aider alors. »

Pas du tout même, compte tenu de l'absence de rapport entre eux. Mais là n'est pas la question.

« - Ça va, du coup ?

\- Ça va. »

Encore, il offre pour toute réponse un bref mouvement des épaules, comme une marque d'indifférence. C'est sa manière à lui de se protéger. De ne pas parler, de cacher ce qu'il ressent. La mort de Demyx ne le touche pas, pas plus qu'elle ne toucherait quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas connu de son vivant. Mais il sent le poids qu'elle laisse. Il y a cet éclat dans les yeux d'Axel, un truc qu'il essaie de cacher en riant, mais ça brûle.

« - Je pensais pas qu'il irait faire un truc pareil, un jour. » Il passe sa large main dans sa tignasse désordonnée. « Sans rien dire à personne, c'est … Merde quoi.

\- C'était inconscient.

\- De quoi ? »

Zexion se tend. Mais ses informations, il les tient du frère du principal concerné. Il ne peut pas se tromper.

« - De plonger depuis la berge. Ça n'est pas le premier accident du genre, il aurait dû faire attention.

\- C'est la famille qui t'as prévenu, c'est ça ? »

Piqué, le garçon redresse la tête. Il pointe un œil incertain vers son interlocuteur. Pourquoi est-ce que Demyx n'est pas là, déjà ?

« - Ventus.

\- Ah ouais, son frère.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Axel plonge sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de tabac, un sachet de filtres et une feuille à rouler. Ses longs doigts sont comme une araignée vivante qui s'active, tasse maladroitement le tabac, trahissant une certaine angoisse qu'il lui reste de tout ça. Et, dans le ventre de Zexion, une appréhension qu'il n'avait alors jamais ressentie depuis le début de cette histoire se creuse.

« - T'as vu comment il allait avant ça, sérieux ? »

Non, il n'a pas vu. Mais il sait. Il sait, et il devine ce que l'autre va lui dire.

« - Il savait très bien que c'était pas une bonne idée de sauter.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- A ton avis, Zexy ? »

Ce sourire qui n'a rien d'amusé lui frappe le ventre comme une vague effrayée. C'est profondément désagréable. Le lettreux n'a soudain plus vraiment envie de creuser cette affaire. Mais s'il craint, c'est parce qu'il a déjà compris ce que la grande asperge essaye de lui dire. Il demande en espérant une autre réponse. Une qu'il sera capable de formuler devant Demyx, en rentrant.

« - Il t'a parlé à ce sujet ? »

Le jeune homme cherche une échappatoire, une route vers laquelle s'enfuir l'espace d'un instant. L'expression d'Axel ne lui offre rien de tout ça.

« - Et toi, il t'a parlé ?

\- Non. » il secoue la tête. « On était pas aussi proches.

\- Ouais, j'imagine … » l'autre soupire. « Y m'a jamais rien dit clairement ou quoi, mais … Vraiment, il était pas bien depuis un moment, et c'était pire la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Ça peut pas être juste un hasard s'il a sauté après. »

Il détourne le regard, roule et passe sa langue le long de la feuille avant de la fermer définitivement. Zexion sent toutes ces choses qu'il essaie de ne pas lui communiquer, comme une vieille douleur qui reste et un violent regret dont il n'a pas encore su se débarrasser. Il ressent avec lui, et il comprend, soudain, que cette petite enquête n'a rien d'un jeu. Il ne peut pas faire le tour des potentiels concernés sans réveiller chez eux le vide que Demyx a laissé. Après tout, c'est de ses amis qu'il s'agit. Ses proches. Des gens qu'il aimait, et qui l'aiment encore. Ça n'est pas juste une histoire de curiosité à assouvir.

Pour la première fois, l'indiscrétion de sa démarche le frappe. Mais il ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant. Il ne peut plus laisser le petit punk seul.

« - Désolé. » Axel se lève, prêt à sortir fumer. « Tu voulais peut-être pas savoir ça. C'est pas ... Ça colle pas avec la joli petite image de Demyx, hein ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- C'est ça. Quand j'ai essayé d'en parler avec ses parents à l'enterrement, ils ont tej l'idée du coup. C'est pas qu'ils y croient pas je pense, au fond. C'est juste trop pour eux. C'est pas imaginable.

\- C'est dur à accepter.

\- Ouais. C'est dur … »

Il fouille dans sa poche pour chercher son briquet. Ne le trouve pas. Soupire.

« - C'est juste … je dis pas que ce serait mieux s'il s'était noyé par accident hein, mais … je sais pas, de savoir qu'il a fait ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un truc. »

Il regarde sur la table, sûrement en quête de l'allume feu. Jamais ses mirettes ne croisent celles de l'enquêteur improvisé.

« -C'est comme si j'avais eu une chance d'empêcher ça et que je l'avais pas fait. »

Zexion comprend. Pas qu'il ait déjà eu à affronter la même situation, mais les iris peinés d'Axel en disent long sur le sentiment qui le traverse. Il comprend, parce qu'il voir le remord sur ses lèvres qu'il mord. Parce que sa main qui cherche désespérément le briquet dans sa poche, il la remue pour faire taire le tremblement qui pourrait la traverser. Il comprend parce que c'est là, sous ses yeux. Parce que le renard a perdu un ami si proche, pour toujours. Qu'il n'y a pas besoin de décrire cette douleur pour imaginer son étendue. Même si le temps passe doucement dessus, même si elle se tasse petit à petit sous le sable des mois qui s'écoulent. C'est là, dans sa tête.

Demyx est mort. Demyx ne reviendra jamais. Zexion le comprend, maintenant. Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas lui, Demyx est un soleil éteint.

« - Rien ne dit que tu aurais pu empêcher ça. Il avait pris sa décision.

\- Ouais. Peut-être, ouais. »

Zexion sent le non-dit dans sa voix, l'hésitation. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas convaincre Axel. C'est absurde. Sa culpabilité n'a pas vraiment de sens, et il le sait sûrement. Mais ça lui fait quand même mal au ventre de le laisser partir fumer, avec pour tout au revoir un maigre sourire désolé.

* * *

Voilà. Lae, j'espère que ça te plait toujours ! En vrai je stresse un peu, tout va assez vite, certains passages mériteraient plus de développement, mais si ça se finit en fanfic de 50K mots, je vais pleurer très fort. Même si c'est chouette à écrire.

Je suis curieux, vous imaginez quoi pour la suite ? Des idées pour la mort de Dem ?

A très vite !


	3. Partie 3

Hey !

Et voilà la troisième partie. C'est aussi la plus longue, celles qui restent devraient être un peu plus digeste normalement. J'espère que le pavé passera ? (Je dis ça, si ça se trouve ça vous dérange pas. Mais je sais que perso, je me décourage quand il y a trop à lire.)

Merci à **Lae**, à **Ima** et à **Milou** pour leur review ! Vos théories me font sourire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« - Eh, on peut mettre de la musique ? »

Une semaine qu'il a découvert cette marre d'informations que sont les conversations Messenger du fantôme, et Zexion a de plus en plus de mal à en décrocher. Les premiers jours, il arrivait encore à abandonner assez facilement les documents pour retourner travailler ses cours, et Demyx ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ils discutaient le soir, tout en cuisinant, et ils s'étaient même autorisé une soirée film.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux écouter ?

\- Queen ! 'fin si ça te va. T'aimes bien le rock ?

\- Ça va.

\- T'écoute quoi d'habitude ?

\- Ça dépend. De la variété française, des chansons qui datent un peu.

\- Qui datent, genre Aznavour et Barbara ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Et le classique, t'aimes bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas expert, mais ça me plait.

\- J'adore le canon de Pachelbelle. J'pourrais l'écouter en boucle pendant des heures. Je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant des heures, même. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, _I want it All _est lancée. Zexion baise le son, puis il reprend sa lecture, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

_« **Tu chantes bien en vrai ! T'as déjà essayé de poster des videos sur Youtube ou ailleurs ?**_

**_Et merci pour mardi dernier, au fait._**

_Bof ? c'est un peu personnel quand même, j'aurais du mal à me dire que des dizaines de gens vont pouvoir regarder ça en boucle et tout. C'est impressionnant. Puis je supporterai pas trop si les gens se moquaient ou quoi._

_Avec plaisir !_

**_Au pire envoie les chiers. Les gens qui viennent te pourrir tu t'en fous, c'est que leur vie est encore plus merdique que la tienne mec._**

_Ouais mais ça touche quand même ? j'sais as, j'arrive pas à me détacher de ça._

_*pas._

**_Tu devrais apprendre. Franchement, ça vaut pas le coup de se mettre mal pour ce genre de choses. Puis ça pourrait t'aider à te faire connaitre de te montrer, en plus._**

_Après, j'ai jamais trop pensé à ça ? Genre, pouvoir vivre de la musique et tout, ça a l'air énorme mais pas vraiment possible »_

L'avantage, avec ces conversations copier sur ses fichiers Word, c'est qu'il peut tout reprendre depuis le début de l'échange sans avoir à toujours le remonter. Il découvre dans l'ordre tous ces mots, ces morceaux de Demyx. Pour l'instant, il retrouve entre ces lignes l'image du garçon banalement joyeux qui partage sa chambre. C'est familier. Parfois, ça le fait sourire. Pas de grosse surprise de ce côté. Mais Larxene n'est pas l'amie la plus proche qu'il ait eu, et leurs messages ne lui apportent rien de concret.

Zexion s'y intéresse quand même. Elle vient du site qu'Axel et le spectre fréquentaient, à l'instar de l'étrange Vanitas et de Saïx. Les quatre semblent plus ou moins se connaitre, au moins de loin.

« - Alors, y a des trucs intéressants ?

\- Pas vraiment, vous parlez juste de musique. »

Tout de même curieux, Zexion suit distraitement les lignes qui suivent.

« - Tu t'es déjà produit devant un public ?

\- La fac, ça compte ? J'jouais dehors quand il faisait beau, au printemps. Après j'ai jamais fait de concert ou autre si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai jamais trop su comment ça marchait. Puis bon, la musique, les débouchées, tout ça.

\- Tu as quand même choisi d'étudier la musicologie ?

\- Ouais. J'devais avoir un peu d'espoir, dans l'fond. »

Zexion sourit, avant de quitter la conversation dédiée à Larxene. Il glisse un regard vers le type allongé sur le sol, qui mime dans le vent des accords silencieux. Il fredonne. Pour mieux entendre sa voix, le lecteur baisse encore le volume de l'ordinateur. En effet, le jeune mort a un timbre agréable. S'il avait encore une guitare ou, au moins, s'il pouvait en toucher une, Zexion serait bon auditoire pour sa musique.

Il fait le tour des conversations qu'il lui reste. Rien de bien intéressant avec Roxas et Ventus, seulement des banalités, des joyeux anniversaires et des histoires d'horaires. Le document dédié à Saïx est assez court, mais le gris n'aime pas s'y plonger. Le type est plutôt désagréable, antipathique et il ne mâche pas ses mots quand il s'adresse au musicien. Zexion n'aime pas lire leurs échanges, il préfère s'épargner ça.

Vanitas, en revanche, est une source non négligeable.

« - Et toi ? » le spectre demande soudain.

« - Moi ?

\- Bah toi, t'aimes bien faire quoi dans la vie ?

\- J'aime lire.

\- C'est tout ? T'as jamais pensé, genre, à écrire toi-même ? Un roman, des poèmes, même un journal intime ? »

Son document est le seul à pouvoir vraiment rivaliser avec celui d'Axel. Il est long, déjà, mais il gagne en intérêt au fur et à mesure que la lecture du médium avance. Là où les mots partagés avec le rouquin témoignent d'une amitié forte qui gagne en profondeur, d'un lien complice qui se dessine plus sûrement avec le temps, Zexion trouve dans la conversation de Vanitas ce qu'il croit être un début d'amour. Il ne sait pas trop. Il a l'impression.

« - Pas vraiment.

\- T'as pas envie d'écrire ?

\- Je n'ai rien à raconter.

\- On a tous des trucs à dire.

\- Rien d'intéressant, je veux dire.

\- Ça on s'en fout. Tu peux écrire juste parce que t'en as envie, pas besoin d'pondre un méga roman hyper prenant un ou truc profond qui va révolutionner la littérature. Tu peux juste l'faire pour mettre tout ce que t'as là-dedans sur papier. »

Pas que l'idée déplaise profondément à Zexion. Ecrire, dans le fond, ça pourrait l'intéresser. Mais il a passé tellement de temps à fuir le monde, à éviter ces regards traitres qui brillent, ces vies qu'il ne peut pas sauver. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire, fuir. Tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Tout ce qu'il serait capable d'écrire, aussi. Il ne veut pas raconter ça.

« - Peut-être, un jour.

\- Tu me montreras ? »

Il dit ça, comme s'il allait rester là toute sa vie. Le nébuleux devrait s'en agacer, sûrement. Il préfère sourire.

« - On verra.

\- Mais ça veut dire oui, ou ça veut dire non ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- J'ai le droit de prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Il se retient de rire et ouvre le document Vanitas. Ses yeux glissent jusqu'à trouver le grand X rouge qui marque la fin de sa dernière lecture. Plusieurs jours séparent les messages qu'il attaque.

_« Eh ?_

**_Quoi ?_**

_Rien, juste t'avais pas répondu à mon dernier message, je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être pas vu ?_

**_Ah_**

**_J'ai dû lire vite fais en cours, deso_**

_Pas grave, t'inquiète !_

**_Et non, j'ai pas encore regardé le dernier trailer. Il est sorti quand ?_**

_Y a deux ou trois jours, pendant l'E3 ! Il a l'air beaucoup trop cool visuellement, et si ça reprend l'histoire de base du VII ça promet !_

**_Je viens de voir. Yep, ça promet._**

_T'as la console pour y jouer ?_

**_Si j'ai assez économisé d'ici à ce qu'il sorte, je l'aurai._**

**_Et toi ?_**

_Ouai ! On l'a acheté à trois avec mes frères. Reste plus qu'à attendre le jeu._

**_Cool alors._**

_T'es sur que ça va ?_

**_Oui, pourquoi ?_**

_T'es pas hyper bavard aujourd'hui. T'as l'air un peu down._

**_Comment tu peux savoir, à l'écrit._**

_Tu parles plus d'habitude. _

_Mais c'est peut-être juste moi qui me fait des idées ?_

_Juste si t'es pas bien tu peux le dire tu sais, je te rembarrerai pas ou quoi._

**_Je sais._**

**_Merci._**_ »_

« - T'es en train de lire sur qui ? Encore Larxène ?

\- Non, je suis passé à Vanitas.

\- Et ça dit quoi ?

\- Vous parlez du remake de Final Fantasy 7. »

Un œil curieux se glisse derrière Zexion. Il sourit. L'attention toute particulière que Demyx porte à ce type n'est pas anodine. Plus leurs recherches avancent, et plus le jeune garçon semble se focaliser sur lui. Si amour il y a eu, le sentiment ne semple pas l'avoir complètement quitté. C'est assez touchant à voir.

« - Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- On se tournait un peu autour je crois. J'ai l'impression quand j'vois certains messages, et c'est familier ?

\- Il a l'air assez froid, là.

\- Le reste du temps ça allait en vrai.

\- Et tu sais si c'est allé plus loin entre vous ?

\- J'me souviens toujours pas. »

La tête fantôme de Demyx se pose sur son épaule. Il ne la sent pas vraiment, mais c'est comme une chaleur légère et diffuse sur sa peau. Agréable.

« - Il était un peu fascinant.

\- Un peu ?

\- Beaucoup ? »

Cette fois, Zexion rit.

« - Genre ténébreux et tout. Il parlait pas des masses mais il était hyper intelligent, et pas intelligent genre il savait beaucoup d'trucs, plus … il avait comme de la profondeur d'esprit ? Puis le monde entier avait l'air de le faire au taquet chier, alors c'est le genre de personne où t'es grave flatté quand il te donne son attention ? Genre il s'intéresse qu'à ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine d'après lui. »

Pas le genre de type qui plait à Zexion – si tant est qu'il existe un genre de type qui lui plaise -, mais il comprend le point de vue de son compagnon décédé. Et quand Demyx lui parle de Vanitas, il a l'impression de voir un rayon de soleil attiré par la nuit. Une lumière qui plonge naïvement dans le noir.

« - Du coup je devais bien être un peu amoureux, quoi. »

Encore une conversation autour des jeux vidéo, une autre autour des cours et des projets d'avenir. Demyx a dû envoyer une de ses musiques sur la conversation, puisque Van lui fait un retour détaillé. Il pèse les bons et les mauvais côtés, mais l'enjoint à continuer.

_« **On sent que tu es sincère dans ce que tu fais. C'est beau.**_

**_Perd jamais ça._**_ »_

Encore, plusieurs jours sans messages. Zexion se demande s'ils sont vraiment restés sans parler. Ils discutaient peut-être par texto. Il ne peut malheureusement pas le vérifier.

Il regarde l'heure, d'autorise encore dix minutes de lecture avant d'aller se coucher. Il a de la marge, mais il sait qu'il perdra bien une demi-heure à parler avec le fantôme. Et demain, il a cours tôt.

_« Van ? »_

Malheureusement pour lui il risque de ne pas tenir les délais qu'il vient de d'imposer.

_« J'ai parlé avec Axel. »_

Son cœur rate un battement.

_« Il m'a dit que tu te taillais._

_Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?_

_S'il te plait Van, répond._

_Je vais pas t'engueuler ou quoi, je te jure. »_

Il jette un regard inquiet vers l'ébouriffé. Pas besoin de lui demander, il peut lire dans ses yeux le coup qui vient de lui traverser le ventre.

xoxoxox

Au bord de l'eau, le monde dort. Il est tard, la nuit pointe, les bus se font rares et Zexion devrait sûrement rentrer avant de rater le dernier. Il regarde l'eau qui court, qui lèche la berge et qui le nargue, lointaine, avant de reprendre son voyage. Il entend le murmure, le grondement sourd, faible et puissant à la fois. Et puis il y a Demyx, en face, qui le regard. Demyx et ses yeux un peu trop grands, trop paumés, et ce sourire sur ses lèvres, cette simplicité désabusée.

Il y a ses mains posées sur ses jambes, geste lâche et souple, le repos dans tout son corps. Ses propres yeux bleus qui se tournent vers le fleuve.

« - Tu t'en souvenais ?

\- Nan. J'crois pas. »

Zexion secoue la tête. Non. Non, bien sûr, si Demyx s'en souvenait, il lui aurait dit. Ils ne peuvent pas négliger le moindre indice, si infime soit-il, si personnel puisse-t-il être pour qui que ce soit. S'ils veulent découvrir le fin mot de cette étrange histoire, il leur faut tout se raconter. Si le spectre ne veut pas rester coincé dans ce monde.

« - C'est bizarre. » le blond lâche soudainement.

« - Bizarre ?

\- Bah … Je sais pas. Tout le monde dit que c'est moi qu'allait mal, mais là on dirait plutôt que c'est Van ? J'sais pas. Je m'attendais pas à découvrir ça.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu crois qu'Axel savait aussi ? »

Axel. Plusieurs fois, les deux amis mentionnent le brun au cours de leur conversation. Ce sombre nom s'affiche en toute lettre dans leurs messages, six symboles qui se parent d'une importance particulière. Parce que Vanitas est important. Dans le cœur de Demyx, au moins, et Axel le savait très bien. Zexion se demande, logiquement, si le garçon est responsable de cette étrange mort. Si suicide il y a bien, il est prêt à parier là-dessus. Après tout le musicien est une boule de sensibilité. Aussi sûr qu'il étale sa joie de vivre sur la grande tartine de la vie, il ne doit pas en falloir tant que ça pour le bouleverser.

« - A tous les coups ? Si c'est lui qui m'a mis au courant.

\- Oui, pas faux. »

Pourtant, le gris n'a trouvé aucune trace de ces révélations dans leurs conversations. Enfin, il imagine facilement que l'échange s'est fait pas texto. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main, et il ne les aura sans doute jamais. Il doit apprendre à faire avec ce qu'il a mais, plus il avance, moins il est sûr de vouloir mettre un pied après l'autre.

« - Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Aucun indice sur le lieu de mort du garçon. Ventus les y a trouvés, la première fois. Axel et Vlad passaient par là lors de leur deuxième visite. Naïvement, Zexion espérait trouver une nouvelle piste en revenant ici. Il n'en est rien. Il soupire.

« - On continue à lire.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les derniers messages ?

\- Pas vraiment. » il hausse les épaules. « Larxène t'as envoyé des photos d'elle. Et tu dis à Axel que tu vas sûrement bouger en ville pour les études, même si tu restes chez tes parents. Tu lui demande si vous pouvez vous voir.

\- Ah ? J'me souviens, j'crois qu'on s'est donné rendez-vous au Starbucks devant le métro de Jean-Jau la première fois ! C'est grave cher pour c'que c'est st'endroit, mais c'était trop cool de le voir !

\- Ah ? »

Le médium se tourne vers son camarade. Il voit ce grand sourire, cette bouche prête à rire de joie, ses dents jaunies qui n'ont jamais vraiment due être blanches et cette tignasse indomptable, comme elle chute en arrière quand il penche la tête, sa main accrochée à la branche qui l'empêche de tomber complètement. Il voit son bonheur simple. Ses souvenirs.

« - Ouais ! Jl'avais même pas vu en photo ni rien, juste on s'était appelés une ou deux fois, c'était trop bien de voir à quoi y ressemblait en vrai ! Il m'avait dit qu'il était roux roux, mais là il avait fait une couleur rouge par-dessus, ça détonnait grave dans le paysage ! Puis il est tellement grand Ax, carrément plus grand que moi.

\- Ça a dû être une sacrée journée.

\- Grave ! On a bu un coup, on s'est baladés, y m'a montré l'appart où il vivait et on a fait une soirée Gravity Falls jusqu'à l'heure des derniers bus.

\- Son appart ?

\- Yep. On a genre deux ans d'écart, du coup il avait déjà commencé les études même si j'étais toujours au lycée. On s'est vu l'été avant que je rentre à la fac.

\- Et vous viviez dans la même ville, du coup ?

\- C'est ça ! Lui il est pas d'ici de base, il est venu pour étudier mais voilà.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses.

\- Parfois, ouais. »

Demyx balance ses jambes dans le vide, comme un enfant sur une balançoire. C'est vif et tendre, naïf. Le genre de tique qui tire habituellement sur les nerfs de Zexion, mais qu'il veut bien lui passer à son étrange ami. Tous ses gestes sont sincères, même le plus simple d'entre eux. Il aime ça, cette honnêteté qui le traverse, qui fent l'air et qui touche droit au cœur. Le guitariste n'a rien à cacher. Il donne tout, sourit aux inconnus et chante dans les rues.

Un ami comme lui, c'est peut-être tout ce qu'il manquait dans la vie de fugitif du nébuleux.

« - Vous avez parlé combien de temps sur internet avant de vous voir ?

\- Avec Axel, j'dirais un an et demi, deux ans peut-être ? Après y a eu Saïx, parce que c'est son meilleur pote et qu'ils se sont inscrits quasi ensemble, mais il est au taquet froid ce type, et je sentais grave qu'il m'aimait pas donc on parlait peu.

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Ça fait pas trop envie, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Le rockeur se redresse, et ses mèches viennent s'écraser en plein milieu de son visage. Zexion l'écoute attentivement, tant par curiosité que pour l'aide que ces informations vont lui apporter. Et puis, parce que voir Demyx parler des gens qu'il aime – et de ceux qu'il n'aime pas, même – c'est toujours un joli spectacle.

« - Van a dû venir genre un an après qu'on se soit inscrits, et on a pas parlé direct. Il causait pas trop en vrai, j'crois que j'ai commenté un texte qu'il avait posté hors RP, un truc original, et on a parlé par MP ensuite. Mais il a jamais vraiment eu d'autres potes sur le forum. Sauf Ax. Je crois.

\- Je vois. »

Acquiesçant, le gris dessine mentalement toutes ces informations qui viennent s'ajouter à la longue liste des indices précieusement récoltés. Vanitas est arrivé tard. Et le social ne semble pas être un de ses grands points forts. C'est vrai, ses messages semblent parfois brefs et secs, mais Zexion n'y trouve aucune méchanceté. Il est simplement franc. Très franc. Il se retrouve dans ses mots, parfois, et son propre manque d'empathie lui fait honte.

« - Et Larxène ?

\- Me semble qu'elle est arrivée juste après Van, mais c'était peut-être un peu avant ? Je sais plus vraiment comme j'ai pas trop fait gaffe quand elle s'est inscrite, par contre on s'est direct entendus. Elle était amie avec une autre meuf sur le site je crois, qu'était plus active mais qui lui en avait parlé, et elle adorait FF 7 comme moi, du coup on a vite accroché. C'est un peu une langue de pute quand elle s'y met, mais elle est cool.

\- Et du coup, vous parliez tous entre vous ?

\- En vrai on avait surtout notre petit trio avec Ax et Van, Saïx était un peu en dehors et Larx était pas tant que ça active, mais c'est l'idée.

\- Bien.

\- Z'avez d'autres questions, monsieur l'inspecteur ? »

Zexion se redresse. Il faut le regard amusé de Demyx pour lui faire comprendre la plaisanterie et l'absence de rancœur, mais il rougit brièvement. Il se rend bien compte, en parlant avec le musicien, que son comportement calculateur manque de chaleur. Il n'aime pas qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. C'est comme de voir cette vieille cicatrice d'opération dans un miroir, celle qui court sur sa hanche. C'est particulièrement désagréable à contempler.

« - Si tu proposes. » il ramène ses genoux contre lui. « Tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qu'Axel en vrai ?

\- Pour Saïx et Larxène nan, ils habitaient clairement trop loin et on a jamais tenté d'IRL. De toute façon, elles se faisaient presque toutes sur Paris.

\- Et Van ?

\- J'arrive pas à me rappeler. »

Il détourne le regard, gêné. Le trou qui perce sa mémoire semble le déranger. Zexion sent dans son regard comme il se concentre, la frustration quand il constate que rien ne lui vient. Ne pas se souvenir. Quelle étrange douleur.

« - Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà été en face, genre que j'ai attrapé sa main un ou truc du genre. Mais si ça se trouve j'confonds juste avec Vladislav. On a déjà dû se voir vu que c'était le pote de fac d'Axel. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'les ai confondu je suppose ? J'ai pas. C'est trop flou dans ma tête, j'aime pas. C'est chiant. »

Encore, Zexion hoche la tête. Il réfléchit. Il se fera une nouvelle séance de lecture ce soir, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelques réponses. En attendant, l'heure tourne et il leur faut rentrer.

« - Toujours personne. J'crois qu'on aura pas de visiteur miracle avec toutes nos réponses, c'soir.

\- Il semblerait.

\- On s'casse ?

\- Oui. »

Ils sourient. La fatigue sur leurs traits détendus témoignent du sommeil qui manque à Zexion, et de la lassitude que Demyx affronte, face à son étrange situation. Il ne dort pas, n'a pas besoin de dormir, mais le temps et les émotions l'épuisent. Zexion le sent. Et, parce qu'il ne veut pas devenir cette figure froide qui lui déplait tant chez les autres, il effleure la main du fantôme, la traverse sur le chemin, pour lui offrir un semblant de soutien.

xoxoxox

**_« Je vois demain. Là je vais dormir, je vais être défoncée au boulot demain, sinon. »_**

C'est le dernier message, celui qui clôt la conversation que Demyx partageait avec Larxène. Un échange bref sur la possibilité ou non d'une romance entre Cloud et Zack, dans l'univers de _Crisis Core_. Sur le fond, rien de bien passionnant pour Zexion, qui ne connait ces personnages que de loin et de nom. Ce qui l'étonne dans cette histoire, c'est plutôt la brutalité avec laquelle l'échange prend fin. Plus un mot, après. Plus rien. Pas un bonjour ni un semblant d'inquiétude, ou même un adieu passé le décès de Demyx. Rien.

« - Vous parliez par texto avec Larxène ?

\- Nan ! Mais j'avais que le numéro d'Axel me semble, ou peut-être aussi celui de Van mais je suis pas sûr.

\- Et celui de Saïx ?

\- Il m'aurait proposé que j'en aurais même pas voulu. »

La méchanceté gratuite, chez l'ébouriffé, est aussi rare qu'amusante. Zexion sourit discrètement.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez arrêté de parler du coup, ça m'a étonné.

\- C'était longtemps avant que j'y passe ?

\- Non. Quelques jours avant, juste.

\- Bah ça doit être ça.

\- Sûrement. »

La blonde n'a jamais essayé de le joindre, depuis. Axel a dû prévenir tout le monde quand l'incident est arrivé. Envoyer un message sur le site, ou aux membres de la petite bande. Mais, parmi les messages d'adieux qui décorent son profil, aucune trace de la jeune blonde. Pas de dernier au revoir. D'un autre côté, il en manque beaucoup. Zexion lui-même sait qu'il n'irait pas étaler son deuil sur un support en ligne, à la vue de tous, si l'occasion se présentait. Et, pour ce qu'il a pu voir de Larx, elle est faite du même bois.

« - Et pour Saïx ?

\- Tout lu, mais rien de très intéressant. Vous mettez les choses au clair à un moment, comme quoi il ne t'aime pas.

\- Et j'réponds quoi ?

\- Que tu l'avais compris.

\- J'ai l'air classe quand je dis ça ?

\- Ça va ? »

Zexion tourne la tête, croise deux yeux curieux. Il rit. Puis l'autre retourne faire les cents pas dans le studio. C'est agaçant, parfois, de l'entendre marcher comme ça, mais c'est bien la seule liberté qu'il reste à Demyx. Son unique occupation. Un jour, le gris lui a proposé de lui prêter ses livres pour faire passer le temps. L'autre la fixé. Intensément. Un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la profonde stupidité qui habitait ses mots. Et puis, il a ouvert un ouvrage qui semblait intéresser le garçon, et il a tourné les pages.

« - Du coup, ça fait combien de conv de finies ?

\- Quatre avec celles de tes frères. J'ai regardé vaguement celle avec les gens de ta fac, mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant.

\- Ok. »

Le musicien hoche la tête, alors que le lecteur ferme la conversation. Il la fait glisser dans son dossier « Terminée », puis il zieute les deux fichiers qu'il lui reste. Les deux plus longs. Ceux qui contiennent probablement les réponses qu'il recherche. A moins qu'ils ne s'arrêtent tous deux aussi brutalement que les autres échanges ?

« - Axel ou Vanitas ?

\- Ax !

\- Bien. »

Zexion ouvre, Demyx vient s'installer près de lui. Les mots qui apparaissent sous leurs yeux sont naturels, complices. Des blagues foireuses, des rendez-vous en ville et de fabuleuses journées étalées entre deux plaintes. Le genre de conversations que le nébuleux n'a jamais eu avec personne.

_« Sinon on se retrouve sur la fac ?_

**_S'aurait été cool pour le lundi, mais j'ai pas mis de cours sur ce jour en vrai, pour faire un WE de trois jours_**

_Sérieux ?_

_Mais cet emploi du temps de batard._

**_Tu l'as dit. Et je fini le vendredi à midi._**

_Mais vous foutez rien en L3 en fait ?_

**_Nan, j'ai juste fait de gros bloc à côté pour être tranquille et en vrai j'ai un truc le vendredi à 16h, mais c'est l'option espagnol._**

_Et tu comptes pas y aller ?_

**_Je le parle couramment_**

_Putain c'est vrai_

_La triche_

**_C'est comme ça._**_ »_

Un peu plus bas, les deux garçons proposent de se retrouver en centre-ville, comme ils en ont l'habitude. Demyx attaque sa première rentrée universitaire dans le plus grand des calmes, de son naturel posé, et Axel ne s'inquiète pas vraiment pour sa L3. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Pourtant, si Zexion en droit les dates qu'il a savamment notées, le jeune homme finira dans le ventre de la Garonne quelques mois plus tard. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps.

« - J'ai faim.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de manger.

\- Non mais j'ai faim pour le goût.

\- Non, en fait, tu ne peux même pas manger.

\- Je sais, c'est grave nul. Ça me manque au taquet en vrai. »

Zexion se mord la lèvre. Il ne peut rien faire contre ça. Quand bien même ses paluches malhabiles prépareraient le meilleur des plats de cette terre, l'autre ne serait pas en mesure d'y gouter. Ce constat l'attriste, mais c'est la vérité.

« - Tu veux pas cuisiner quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas y toucher ?

\- Je profiterai de l'odeur.

\- Tu peux sentir ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, je sais pas si je sens vraiment mais genre, je sens les odeurs comme je peux voir les couleurs ?

\- Et le goût ?

\- Je peux pas vraiment mettre les choses dans ma bouche donc c'est chaud, mais j'ai jamais essayé. »

Le gris hésite. Il regarde vers la table qui lui sert de plan de travail, d'espace de cuisine et de lieu de repas. Dans son panier à fruit, il ne reste qu'une pomme. Au frigo, il sait qu'il a encore de vieilles carottes et une aubergine.

« - J'avance encore un peu, et on voit ça.

\- Yes ! »

Le petit punk s'avance victorieusement.

« - Eh dit, on pourra passer à la bibliothèque ?

\- Pour prendre quoi ?

\- Des mangas.

\- Que tu ne pourras pas lire ?

\- Sauf si on les lit ensemble ? »

Zexion soupire. Baisse les yeux. Se mord la langue, et rit finalement.

« - On verra demain.

\- T'es grave cool quand tu veux. »

Quand il veut, oui. Et il ne cherche pas vraiment à être grave cool avec les gens. Mais ça lui fait quand même plaisir d'entendre ça, dans la bouche de Demyx.

Passé ce joyeux petit interlude, il reprend sa lecture et concentre son regard sur le reste des messages. Il jette un coup d'œil aux échanges convenus, aux textos envoyés entre deux cours pour se retrouver à la sortie de la fac, lit en biais en quête d'une information qui en vaille la peine. Mais, comme toujours, les échanges clefs ne sont pas ceux qui viennent apaiser son cœur.

_« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Ax, ça va._

_Va plutôt parler à Van, il a vraiment pas l'air en forme en ce moment._

**_Y a pas que Vanitas dans la vie._**_ »_

C'est une allumette qu'on approche de son torse. Zexion sent l'inquiétude qui monte, craint l'orage qui s'approche.

_« **Toi aussi tu comptes. Faut que tu prennes soin de toi.**_

_Je prends soin de moi, je suis juste crevé avec la reprise des cours c'est tout, ça va aller._

**_Tu serais pas plutôt crevé parce que tu passes la moitié de la nuit à parler avec Van, et l'autre à t'inquiéter pour lui ?_**

**_Fais vraiment attention à toi Dem._**

_Je peux pas le laisser aller mal._

**_Je dis pas le contraire. Mais c'est pas aussi simple avec lui. Il risque de te trainer au fond du trou qu'il a creusé._**

**_Je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, que tu veux faire de ton mieux avec lui, mais faut pas que ça t'enfonce toi._**

_Je sais. Je fais attention, t'en fais pas._

_Je viendrai te voir si je sens que je tiens plus le coup, ok ?_

**_Tu tiens déjà plus le coup._**

**_Je sais pourquoi t'enlèves plus ton sweat même à l'appart Dem, je suis pas idiot._**_ »_

Zexion sent son ventre se tordre. Il fixe ces dernières lignes, sans comprendre l'amas de lettres incohérentes sous ses yeux. Son cœur tambourine. Un nuage désagréablement chaud l'enveloppe, alors qu'il repose sa main sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. _Je sais pourquoi t'enlèves plus ton sweat._

Il n'y a pas tant d'idées à cacher sous cette phrase. Et il n'en trouve qu'une seule qui coïnciderait avec l'hypothèse qu'Axel a émise. Une seul. Elle n'est même pas étonnante, maintenant qu'il sait ce que Van dessinait sur ses propres bras.

« - Demyx ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu peux enlever ton manteau ? »

Le fantôme le regarde, interloqué. Zexion tourne sa tête vers lui pour l'observer. Poser ses yeux sur ce manteau, celui que le musicien n'a jamais quitté depuis son apparition. Ce long vêtement à l'allure sale, abimé, ces manches qui cachent sa main jusqu'à la première phalange des doigts, ce tissu à l'apparence si souple. C'est comme un morceau de costume, une part du garçon que le lettreux n'a jamais songé à détacher de lui. S'aurait était lui demandé d'enlever sa peau.

« - Si tu veux ? »

L'ébouriffé hésite, peu rassuré par le comportement étrange de son ami. Il attrape la manche, songe à la remonter, mais décide finalement de faire glisser l'habit le long de ses épaules, dévoilant le simple débardeur qui se cache en dessous.

Et les dizaines de petites lignes blanches qui de dessinent au fur et à mesure.

xoxoxox

_« Dis-moi si je peux faire quoi que ce soit._

_Si tu veux que j'appelle ou quoi, que je te laisse un message, on juste qu'on parle pour se changer les idées._

**_J'arrive pas à me changer les idées._**

_On peut essayer ? Je peux te jouer un truc si tu veux._

_Sauf si ça te saoul et que tu préfères rester tranquille ?_

_Je veux pas être envahissant._

**_T'es pas envahissant. C'est juste que ça change rien._**

_Je peux vraiment rien faire pour t'aider ?_

**_Non, personne peut rien faire là-dessus, encore moins toi._**

_J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, quand tu dis ça._

**_C'est pas toi directement._**

_Ça veut dire quoi ?_

**_T'es quelqu'un de bien Dem. T'es sincère dans tout ce que tu fais, tu donnes tout sans rien demander en retour, et tu t'en rends même pas compte._**

_En quoi c'est mal ?_

_Et toi aussi tu peux faire de très belles choses, même si tu t'en rends pas compte pour l'instant. T'es précieux._

**_C'est pas mal. Mais t'imagines pas comme les gens peuvent s'attacher à toi, quand t'es comme ça._**

_Ça veut dire que tu t'es attaché à moi ?_

_Parce que je suis vraiment attaché à toi, moi._

_T'es important à mes yeux._

**_Je sais._**

_Tu sais pas à quel point._

**_Si, Dem. Je t'assure que je sais._**

**_Mais je peux pas._**

**_Désolé._**_ »_

xoxoxox

_« Ax ?_

_On peut se retrouver en ville, s'il te plait ? On s'appeler ?_

_Je crois que j'ai pris un rateau. »_

xoxoxox

C'est convenu entre eux. Quand Zexion va à la fac, Demyx ne le suit plus. C'est leur limite, l'écart dont ils ont besoin, l'espace qu'ils se laissent pour respirer, puisqu'ils passent le reste de leur journée dans le même appartement. Le gris peut profiter du calme qui glisse dans son esprit, prendre du temps pour ses cours et sa propre personne, et Demyx trouve une occupation qui lui plait sans doute assez pour qu'il tienne toute la journée sans son pote. Le nébuleux le soupçonne de passer son temps au cinéma, à enchaîner gratuitement les films qui passent toute la journée. Il n'y pense pas trop. Son répit, c'est son répit, il doit en profiter.

Mais, il l'avoue, il regrette toujours d'avoir pris cette décision quand il croise Axel dans les couloirs. Et face à Vladislav, c'est pire.

« - Eh, Zexy ! »

C'est le rouquin qui parle, mais les pupilles de l'étudiant restent plantées sur cette tête sombre piquée de deux pépites d'or. Il soutient son regard, à peine, baisse les yeux sur ses épaules, son ventre, ses jambes, le sol. Le sol, c'est bien, le sol. Ça n'a rien d'intimidant.

« - Bonjour.

\- T'as l'air claqué toi ! C'est les révisions ? Z'avez pas fini vos exams en Lettres Modernes ?

\- Si, si. » il plonge ses mains dans ses poches. « C'est le contrecoup.

\- Oh, j'vois. Faut te reposer si tu veux toute ta licence.

\- J'y compte bien. »

Il dormira mieux, quand il arrêtera de fixer les bras de Demyx. Quoi que le petit punk ait fini par accepter la nouvelle, non sans en avoir été violement secoué, Zexion ne s'y fait pas. Il voit le sourire de joie simple sur le visage de son camarade. Et toutes ces cicatrices sur sa peau. Il ne peut même pas les toucher. C'est juste … l'incohérence le frappe à chaque fois. Elle lui fait peur. Il n'a pas osé reprendre ses lectures, depuis. Il n'est plus sûr de vouloir découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Mais Zexion n'abandonne jamais un livre.

« - Tu manges où ce midi, sinon ?

\- A la cafétéria, je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- T'as pas de gamelle, du coup ? »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête. ll aime bien faire la cuisine avec Demyx, mais entre les révisions et leurs investigations, le temps devient rare et précieux.

« - Ça te dit de venir manger tacos ? Y en a un juste devant la fac, on pourra se poser à l'accueil pour manger tranquille. »

Zexion hésite. Il regarde Vlad, sent le poids de l'attention qu'il lui retourne. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter sa présence. Elle l'impressionne. Le met mal à l'aise. Et puis, il y a toujours ce lien ténu qui unit le noiraud au Vanitas dont s'est épris Demyx. A tort, peut-être, il superpose sur ses lèvres tous les messages qu'il a lu. Il cherche dans son regard le tourment qui semble déchirer l'autre. Il glisse ses yeux vers ses bras. N'y trouve qu'un pull serré proche du corps, qui descend jusqu'à la naissance de la main. Il hésite. Est-ce qu'il se cache ? Est-ce qu'il a froid, simplement ?

« - J'rentre chez moi. »

La voix claque, tape contre les oreilles de Zexion sans la moindre pitié. Vlad le toise, le jeune médium sent la gêne grimper. A trop le fixer, il a dû lui faire croire qu'il dérangeait. C'est un peu vrai. Mais quand même.

« - Tu ne manges pas ici ?

\- J'ai fini ma journée.

\- Oh. »

Mal à l'aise, le nébuleux finit par se tourner vers Axel.

« - Ils sont à combien, les tacos ? »

L'autre sourit. Quelques minutes après, ils sont calés dans un confortable fauteuil du bâtiment d'accueil. Le corbeau s'est envolé, et la sauce algérienne vient réveiller les papilles de Zexion. Ils ont vaguement parlé sur le trajet, des études de leurs résultats et du blocus qui s'est installé l'année dernière. Mais ils sentent tous les deux qu'ils attendent autre chose de cet échange. Ils se regardent, une dizaine de secondes, sans parler. L'allumée finit par prendre l'initiative.

« - C'est à cause de Dem que tu dors pas ? »

Le cadet hausse les épaules. Ça n'est pas l'exacte vérité, mais il veut bien le laisser croire. C'est plus arrangeant.

« - Ça n'aide pas.

\- Je comprends. »

A voir le faux sourire d'Axel, il veut bien le croire. Son regard retrouve cette lourdeur qu'il y a déjà lue, ses mains se croisent devant son visage en signe de culpabilité dissimulée. Mais il tient bon. Le cap du deuil, il apprend à le franchir.

« - J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois.

\- Sur le suicide ? »

Zexion se tend. Le mot est trop puissant, il n'aime pas l'entendre. Il pense, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'en a toujours pas parlé à Demyx. Il faudra bien aborder le sujet à un moment.

« - Oui, sur le suicide.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

\- Que ça n'est pas improbable. »

Plus que probable, même, maintenant qu'il avance dans son investigation. Difficile de lui donner tort, en voyant l'état de ses bras. Demyx allait mal. C'est une vérité inébranlable, un constat qu'ils ne peuvent nier. Et pourtant, plonger droit vers la mort, c'est un choix qu'il ne l'imagine pas faire. Une limite encore trop éloignée. Une solution incohérente, s'il en croit l'énergie que le garçon s'évertuait à déployer pour garder la main tendue vers Vanitas. La mort, ça n'était pas la suite logique. Il manque encore quelque chose.

« - Un jour … » il commence sa phrase, et il ne sait même pas comment la poursuivre. « J'ai cru que j'ai mal vu. J'ai oublié ça aussi vite que je l'ai aperçu, mais j'ai remarqué, sur son avant-bras … Il avait comme des marques.

\- Des cicatrices ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je crois. Il avait relevé sa manche et il l'a baissée aussitôt, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir, mais-

\- C'était des cicatrices, t'as bien vu. »

Ils se regardent, encore. Comme deux personnes qui partagent le plus grand secret de l'univers, qui le savent, et qui ne doivent pas le répéter.

« - Il allait vraiment mal, alors.

\- T'as pas idée. »

Oh, si. Si, il a idée. C'est Axel qui n'imagine pas comme sa vérité à lui est grande.

« - Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Ça n'allait pas avec sa famille ?

\- Oh, non ! 'Fin il se faisait bien un peu engueuler sur ses résultats, mais il s'est toujours entend avec sa mère pour ce que j'en sais, et c'était cool avec ses frères.

\- Son copain, alors ? »

Axel fronce immédiatement les sourcils. Il se redresse, plante deux yeux presque méfiants vers son interlocuteur qui se crispe aussitôt. D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu trop direct. Il aurait dû réfléchir, avant de dire ça. Il ne sait même pas si les deux ont vraiment entretenu une relation.

« - Son copain ?

\- J'ai peut-être mal compris. » il joint ses mains, un vilain tique qui trahit ses mensonges. « Mais il parlait parfois qu'un garçon qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup aimer, et j'ai pensé que …

\- Qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

\- C'est ça. »

L'allumette croise les bras. Il repose calmement la fin de tacos qu'il lui reste. Le repas n'est plus au centre de ses préoccupations.

« - Ça n'était pas le cas ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. » le rouquin attrape sa canette d'ice-tea. « Ce gars, il t'avait donné son nom ?

\- Vanitas, si je me souviens bien.

\- Ouais, donc c'est bien lui. »

Zexion ne sait pas comment poursuivre. Il sent qu'il approche de quelque chose, et l'excitation se mêle à l'appréhension. Axel pourrait soudainement décider de ne plus rien lui dire. Il ne veut pas laisser le poisson s'échapper. Mais s'il pose trop de questions, le renard risque de se méfier. De se rétracter, peut-être, par respect pour la mémoire de son ami.

« - Il avait l'air d'être vraiment attaché à lui.

\- C'était le cas.

\- Et ça n'était pas réciproque ? »

Le grand dadais soupire. Il glisse ses longs doigts dans sa tignasse tout de feu, hésite. Sûrement qu'il fait le tri entre ce qu'il peut dire ou non, ce qui doit être avoué, ce qu'il faut garder pour toujours. Il prend le temps de zieuter son téléphone, surveille l'heure, tout en sachant que la pause est loin d'être finie. Le temps ne le sauvera pas, il va lui falloir trouver une réponse. Zexion attend.

« - C'est pas qu'il l'aimait pas. Mais Van … C'était toujours un peu compliqué, avec lui.

\- Compliqué, dans quel sens ?

\- Faut le connaitre pour comprendre. »

Et Zexion le connait, et il comprend très bien ce qu'Axel essaie de lui dire. Mais c'est une information qu'il ne peut pas partager.

« - Mais être avec Dem, pour lui, c'était trop.

\- Trop ?

\- Il avait du mal avec son orientation.

\- Oh. »

La lumière se fait dans la tête de Zexion. Il revoit ce semblant de râteau qu'il a lu, ce barrage posé sans explication, qui a dû profondément heurter le cœur de Demyx. Vanitas n'acceptait pas son homosexualité. Oui. Cette simple réponse lui apporte déjà nombre de solutions quant au comportement du teigneux.

« - Je vois.

\- Du coup c'était pas facile pour Dem.

\- Oui. J'imagine. »

Il hoche la tête. Encore, ils échangent un regard. Zexion sent qu'il ne pourra pas aller plus loin, cette fois. La conversation est close. Comme pour le signifier, Axel mord dans son reste de tacos.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je me rends compte en découpant, mais je termine toujours les chapitres sur des conversations avec Axel. Sinon, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité pour l'histoire entre Dem et Van, et que c'est encore le point dont je suis le moins sûr sur cette histoire ? Mais sans Zexion et Axel, j'avais plus grand monde à mettre avec Dem, et personne qui ne correspondait autant au personnage que je voulais que lui. Lae, j'espère que ça te plait quand même ?

Aussi, j'espère que tout ne va pas trop vite ? Le contexte d'écriture de cette histoire fait que je n'ai pas pu développer tout ce que je voulais, je suis resté sur l'essentiel, est-ce qu c'est gênant à la lecture ?

Bref ! Je vous donne encore rendez-vous dans trois jours ! Passez une bonne fin de semaine, et à Dimanche !


	4. Partie 4

Hey !

Et voilà la quatrième partie qui arrive ! Normalement, il en reste deux qui seront postées la semaine prochaine. Alors d'ici six jours, vous aurez enfin les réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez. Sur cette fanfic, j'entends. Le reste, je peux pas faire grand chose. Désolé. Sinon, vous avez droit à un chapitre plus court, et le prochaine fera à peu près cette taille si tout va bien. (Et tout ira bien, puisque tout est déjà écrit. Et ça, c'est génial.)

Merci à **Lae** pour la review ! Comme toujours, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Zexion n'est pas dupe. Il sent bien que l'éclat joyeux de Demyx se ternit petit à petit, perd de sa lueur alors que les jours passent. Sans son long manteau, son corps blessé lui semble plus frêle, faible, trop grand, prêt à craquer sous un poids qu'il n'a pas conscience de porter. L'énergie lui manque, il passe de plus en plus de temps assis dans un coin. Pourtant, quand le gris regagne l'appartement, il l'accueille encore avec un grand sourire. Il se cache. Comme il cachait le mal-être que Vanitas lui apportait, aux yeux d'Axel et de Ventus. Dem aime offrir ses bonheurs, le reste, il le garde. Pourtant, l'inquiétude qu'il nourrit dans son ventre, Zexion peut la lire étalée en grand sur son joli visage.

« - Tu n'es pas sorti ?

\- Si ! J'suis allé dans un p'tit café rue du Taur, y avait une lecture d'poésie, c'était plutôt chouette.

\- Quel auteur était mis à l'honneur ?

\- Aucune idée, mais j'crois que c'était des trucs amateurs. »

L'étudiant se pose à sa table, sort ses notes et zieute rapidement cet amas d'informations brutes qu'il devrait reprendre au propre. Il soupire, pose finalement tout ça dans un coin et sort son ordinateur pour se pencher sur une affaire plus intéressante.

« - On peut lire, dis ?

\- Je dois avancer la conversation avec Vanitas.

\- Oh. »

La mine dépitée du garçon l'achève avant même qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Il la sent, au petit souffle déçu qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, au froissement du tissu de ses vêtements. La pique pénètre son cœur. Il se retourne.

« - Je peux mettre un film, si tu veux. Ou un animé. Il y a quelque chose que tu aurais envie de regarder ? »

Le sourire de Demyx revient. Soulagé, Zexion se lève pour aller chercher sa tablette. Il peut bien lire dessus et laisser l'ordinateur à son acolyte.

« - Tu crois que tu peux trouver _Advent Children_ en streaming ?

\- Je suppose. » il commence à chercher. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un film qui se passe après Final Fantasy VII. C'est là qu'on voit les incarnés. »

Les incarnés. Il faut quelques secondes à Zexion pour se souvenir, il a lu ce terme dans un des messages de Larxene.

« - Yazoo et Kadaj ?

\- Et Loz. » Dem sourit. « Tu commences à bien connaitre.

\- Le sujet revient souvent dans tes conversations.

\- Ça te tente pas d'essayer les jeux, à force ?

\- Je n'ai pas la console pour.

\- Oh, pas b'soin ! Même sur le forum, t'avais quasi personne qui l'avait, on l'a presque tous testé sur émulateur pour ceux qui y ont joué. »

De nouveau enjoué, le garçon s'approche de lui par derrière, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il zieute vite fait la conversation que Zexion vient juste de trouver, sans plus s'en préoccuper. Le lecteur sourit.

« - J'ai comme l'impression que tu essaies de me faire passer un message.

\- Mm, moi ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je dis juste que c'est facile à installer, et qu'y a moyen de passer un bon moment gratos.

\- Tu veux me convertir ?

\- Peut-être. »

Le lettreux n'a jamais été branché jeux vidéo. Il a bien eu un ou deux Pokémon sur DS, et un Zelda dont il garde de bons souvenirs. Mais rien de plus. Lui, sont grand amour, c'est la littérature. Pourtant, le sourire chafouin sur la bouche fine de Dem le tente bien.

« - On verra.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Ça veut dire on verra.

\- Mais j'ai le droit de prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Il rit. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont chacun installés sur le lit de l'étudiant. Zexion tient sa tablette, Demyx regarde l'écran qui lui traverse les genoux, captivé. Chacun plongé dans leur univers, un distrait sourire au coin des lèvres. Quoi que les découvertes du médium ne sont pas toujours joyeuse, la lecture lui parait plus simple en présence de son camarade. La chaleur qui émane des fantômes, comme l'aura tendre qui s'échappe d'un feu d'hiver, le rassure.

_« Juste une photo ? _

**J'en ai pas de bien sous la main.**

_Même si elles sont nazes. Je m'en fous en vrai, j'aimerais juste savoir comment t'es._

**Brun, de taille moyenne.**

_C'est un peu vague ça, quand même._

**Les yeux jaunes.**

_J'ai une magnifique image de merle dans la tête là, mais je doute que ce soit si proche de la réalité._

_J'en ai plein de moi en échange._

_Si jamais t'as envie d'en voir, évidemment._

**_Bien sûr que j'en ai envie._**

_Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas rougis._

[image]

_J'avais un peu bu sur celle-là donc voilà. Je vais voir si j'en ai une mieux._

**Elle est très bien.**

**Elle te ressemble beaucoup.**

_Bah, c'est une photo de moi, donc c'est normal ?_

**T'as l'air aussi sincère dessus qu'à l'écrit, je veux dire. On peut lire tout ce que tu penses sur ta tête.**

_Ah ! Ma mère dit que j'ai l'air un peu niais en général en vrai._

**Parce que t'es franc, que tu fais confiance et que tu donnes sans t'inquiéter. Ça se voit, même physiquement.**

_C'est touchant._

_Wow. Je rougis vraiment, là._

_Ça me touche que tu dises ça. _

**C'est vrai.**

**Tu rendrais n'importe qui amoureux.**

_Même toi ?_ »

Presque une heure entre les messages qui suivent, ensuite. Zexion sent sa gorge se nouer.

« _Désolé. Je sais que t'as dit que tu pouvais pas. J'aurais pas dû._

_Tu m'en veux ?_

**Laisse.**

**Mais oui, même moi.**

[image]

_Putain._

_T'es beau._

_Genre, y a pas d'autre mot sur terre là._

_Je … genre, c'est vraiment toi ? Sûr t'as pas piqué la photo sur internet ?_

_Non j'ai vérifié, y a rien sur Google image._

_Mon dieu._

_Mais le monde entier doit te courir après, c'est pas possible._

_Toi aussi, tu ferais tomber n'importe qui amoureux. Même moi._

_Surtout moi. _

_Eh, Van ?_ »

Le dernier message est séparé des autres de près de vingt-quatre heure. Si la description de Vanitas a déjà laissé un profond malaise dans le ventre de Zexion, ce constat l'inquiète plus encore. Il se permet une pause, inspire pour enterrer la peur qu'il sent grimper, l'appréhension. C'est rien. Ça n'est pas la première fois que le teigneux reste plusieurs jours sans répondre. Pourtant, l'instinct de l'étudiant lui somme de fermer cette fenêtre. De ne pas lire ces mots qui suivent.

Il pense à la chaleur de Dem, tout près. Légère, un effleurement. Il entend son rire face à certains passages du film. Et puis son silence, soudain.

« - Eh ? Ça va Zexy ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as pas l'air grave bien là, J't'avoue.

\- C'est rien. »

L'ébouriffé fronce les sourcils. Il jette un œil vers son écran. Instinctivement, Zexion le tourne pour l'empêcher de lire la suite. Il sait que c'est inutile, mais il veut le protéger des lignes qui risquent de suivre.

Le protéger de la vérité qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de déterrer.

« **Hey.**

_Van ?_

_T'es rentré de l'hôpital ?_

_Comment tu vas ?_

**Ax t'a dit, je suppose ?**

_Oui. Evidemment qu'y m'a dit._

**Je vois.**

**Déso, j'avais pas prévu de t'inquiéter.**

_En avalant un cocktail de médicaments ? Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu pas m'inquiéter ?_

_J'ai cru que j'allais vomir, quand il m'a dit._

_Pardon. Je veux pas te faire culpabiliser, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi et que t'as tes raisons, je sais vraiment._

_Mais j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'ai cru qu'on parlerait plus jamais. Que j'aurais jamais l'occasion de te voir, que t'allais mourir avant que ça arrive._

**C'est pas arrivé.**

_Mais ça aurait pu._

_Je veux pas que tu sortes brusquement de ma vie comme ça. Je t'aime._

_Je sais que je dois pas le dire, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime. C'est le truc le plus vrai du monde. Je t'aime chaque fois que tu m'envoie un message, je t'aime quand j'écoute de la musique et que chaque mot me fait penser à toi, je t'aime quand il pleut, qu'il fait froid, que je me cale sous ma couverture et que je m'imagine y être avec toi au chaud._

_Je sais que je peux rien faire et que ça t'empêchera pas de te sentir mal, mais il fallait que je te le dise, là._

_T'as failli mourir sans que je puisse te dire Je t'aime au moins une fois._

**Eh, calme Dem, ça va mieux là. **

_Vraiment ? T'es pas obligé de mentir, si ça va pas._

**Ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais ça va.**

**J'ai des médicaments, maintenant.**

_Ok. Cool._

_Je sais pas si c'est vraiment cool, en fait._

_Tant que t'es là, c'est cool._

_Prends soin de toi. Autant que tu peux et que tu te sens capable de le faire, mais prends soin de toi._

**Toi aussi prends soin de toi.**

**Axel m'a dit que t'avais aussi craqué.**

_Axel dit trop de choses_. »

Axel leur évite de sombrer trop bas. C'est ce que Zexion comprend, enlisant ces mots. Il fait tampon, ménage les deux comme il peut, les prévient quand il faut. Zexion ne doute pas qu'il devait recevoir nombre de confidences de Van, tout comme il écoutait celles de Dem. Quoi que, le corbeau n'a pas l'air si bavard.

« - Ça dit quoi ? » le concerné lui demande justement, son visage entièrement tourné vers lui.

« - Ça ne s'arrange pas, avec Vanitas.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, apparemment, Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles pendant un long moment, c'est Axel qui t'as prévenu. »

Le visage du spectre pâlit, autant qu'il le lui est possible. Zexion le regrette, mais il sait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça. Qu'il ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Demyx veut savoir, et c'est son droit. Il aurait fini par s'en souvenir, de toute façon.

« - Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux. Apparemment, on lui a donné un traitement pendant son séjour à l'hôpital.

\- Oh. Cool. »

Ça n'est pas ce que son regard luisant de peine dit. L'investigateur improvisé sent son cœur piquer brusquement. Il pose sa main au travers de la sienne, aussi doux qu'il est capable de l'être.

« - Dem ?

\- Ça me revient. »

Il déglutit. Zexion l'imite.

« - Axel m'a appelé, quand il a su. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. »

Il ramène ses jambes contre lui, ignorant le film qui s'approche de la fin. L'autre ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser, incapable même de vraiment le toucher. Il n'a pas de mots à lui donner, rien qui ne pourrait le rassurer. Lui aussi, il a peur. Mais, il le sait, il est loin d'imaginer la douleur qui a traversé Demyx ce soir-là. Il repense à Ventus, à ce qu'il lui a confié lors de leur rencontre. Les tristes soirées, les pleurs entendus derrière la cloison. Combien de fois ? Combien de nuit ?

Il repense aux paroles d'Axel, aussi. Au fleuve. Au suicide. Ce mot qui l'écrase. Il comprend, petit à petit, quel sordide chemin a mené le garçon sur cette voix. Le poids qui s'est mis à l'écraser, et qui gonflait jours après jours. Il sait comment toute cette histoire s'est terminée. Sûrement qu'un jour, Dem n'a plus supporté tout ça. Qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour chasser la douleur.

Il l'imagine, seul dans sa chambre, débordant de fragilité. Perdu. Incapable de trouver de l'aide.

« - Ça va aller ? »

Il sait comme sa question est stupide. Comme le hochement de tête du macchabé sonne faux. Il sait, et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Il se mord la lèvre.

Et soudain, une idée lui vient. Une idée dont il ignore l'efficacité, mais qu'il se soit d'essayer.

« - Et du coup, pour l'émulateur, ça fonctionne comment ? »

Un sursaut au coin des lèvres de son drôle d'ami. Un autre dans son propre ventre, comme des fourmis qui grouillent.

« - Faut le télécharger. T'installes le jeu dessus après, et y a plus qu'à le lancer.

\- Tu me montres ça ? »

Il ramène l'ordinateur vers lui, laissant abandonnée la tablette qui s'éteint d'elle-même. Les nouvelles du jour ont calmé sa soif de savoir.

xoxoxox

« _Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça à la fac ?_

_J'ai droit à une explication là, je crois._

**A la fac ?**

_Fais pas genre. Je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un que j'ai vu sur une photo. Et me dis pas que t'as un frère jumeau ou quoi, je suis pas idiot à ce point._

**Je m'attendais pas à te croiser.**

_Tu savais pas qu'on était dans la même fac ? _

_Si, je t'avais dit où j'étudiais. _

_Tu m'as dit que t'habitais dans le nord. Depuis quand t'es là ?_

**Oui, je savais que t'étais là.**

_Depuis le début ?_

**Depuis que tu m'as parlé de ta rentrée.**

_Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?_

_Et pourquoi tu m'as tej comme ça aujourd'hui ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Vladislas ?_

**Vladislav**.

_Je crois qu'y avait plus important dans la phrase, là._

**Ok, on va faire simple alors.**

**Non, je t'ai rien dit, parce que je savais que sinon t'allais demander à ce qu'on se voit. Et je veux pas. C'est non direct.**

**Vladislav, c'est mon nom. Le vrai.**

_Pourquoi tu nous as dit que tu t'appelais Vanitas alors ?_

**J'avais pas envie de donner mon nom sur internet, point. Alors m'appelle plus jamais comme ça en public.**

_Désolé_

_Je pouvais pas savoir._

**Maintenant tu sais. Et je répète, mais je veux pas qu'on se voit Irl.**

_Même en dehors de la fac ?_

**Oui**.

_Pourquoi ? Je dirais rien à Axel si tu veux pas, mais ça ferait de mal à personne ?_

_Tu sais combien de foi j'ai rêvé de pouvoir juste me tenir près de toi ?_

**Ça change rien. Je veux pas de contact physique, pas de rendez-vous, rien. Et si tu m'écoutes pas là-dessus, je réponds plus aux messages. **

**Je serai intraitable là-dessus. **

_Je comprends pas._

**Tu comprends pas quoi ?**

_Pourquoi tu veux pas ?_

_C'est parce que je suis aussi un mec ?_

**Je veux pas, point.**

_C'est parce que ça te fout la trouille d'être avec un mec que t'aimes ?_

**Si t'y tiens tant à ta réponse, oui. Oui, j'ai pas envie d'être avec un autre mec, je veux pas. Axel a déjà du t'en parler, de toute façon, vu qu'il est pas foutu de garder pour lui ce qu'on lui dit. **

**Donc on se parle pas.**

**On traine pas ensemble.**

**On se retrouve nul par. Et si tu me vois, tu fais comme si tu me connaissais pas.**

**C'est clair ?**

**Je suis sérieux, quand je dis que je te répondrai plus.**

_Oui._

_C'est clair._ »

Zexion sait qu'il ne devrait pas se connecter sur le compte de Demyx. Pourtant, il le fait quand même. Il tape le mot de passe. Il ouvre la conversation qui reliait Demyx et Vanitas. Il remonte les messages, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle apparaisse. La photo. La fameuse photo que Van a envoyée à celui qui ressemblait pour lui à un petit ami. Et il le voit.

Sa tignasse charbonneuse.

Ses yeux, comme deux soleils tranchants.

Son apparence neutre, un brin décontractée, une main dans la poche, l'autre près de ses lèvres pour tenir sa clope.

Il le voit, et il sait. Il comprend. Il comprend ce qui a pu blesser Demyx comme rien ne l'a fait avant. Il trouve cette blessure, celle de trop, peut-être.

Vanitas était là depuis le début.

« - Demyx ? »

Concentré sur un let's play de _Nier : Automata_, le garçon redresse la tête. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite d'où vient la colère qui traverse les prunelles de Zexion, mais elle le surprend. D'abord, il croit qu'elle est dirigée contre lui. Il se mord la lèvre. Et puis, il remarque l'inquiétude qui dégouline brusquement sur le visage habituellement paisible du lettreux. Il se lève et s'approche de lui.

« - T'as trouvé un truc ?

\- Oui. »

Un truc important. Il lui montre la photo. Hésite à passer aux messages qu'il vient de lire. Mais l'image suffit, apparemment. Le choc est grand, à voir la tête que le garçon tire. Zexion s'en veut pour le mal qu'il ne lui fait pas directement. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir le protéger. De devoir en passer par là, pour l'aider. Il voudrait trouver une autre solution, mais il sait qu'il n'en existe pas. Que les souvenirs qu'ils leur restent à découvrir ne sont pas les plus agréables. Malheureusement.

« - C'est Vladislav.

\- Et Vanitas.

\- Je sais. » il se mord la lèvre, et le gris se demande s'il peut encore la faire saigner, maintenant. « Je … Putain … »

Il se laisse tomber sur les draps immobiles, ramène ses genoux près de lui et inspire un grand coup. Il se rappelle. Zexion le sent. Il le voit qui ferme les yeux, qui serre les poings, tout crispé. Qui reste recroquevillé le temps d'appréhender la nouvelle.

Il pose une main désolée dans son dos qu'il ne peut pas toucher. Il sait que l'autre sentira cette présence. Espère qu'elle le réconfortera au moins un peu.

« - Je l'ai croisé à la cafète de la fac, complètement par hasard, alors que j'y mangeais jamais. J'étais sur le cul, alors j'ai voulu l'aborder, et … » il déglutit. « Il a fait comme si on s'était jamais rencontré. Y m'a tej hyper froidement, il est sorti, j'ai rien compris. Je réalisais pas, je crois. C'était pas possible. »

Zexion caresse comme il peut le débardeur qui ne bouge même pas sous ses doigts.

« - Il a dû flipper en te voyant.

\- Je sais. Je sais qu'il a eu peur, qu'il avait toujours peur par rapport à ça, qu'il pouvait même pas se regarder dans un miroir en y pensant, qu'il s'acceptait pas, on me l'a répété cent fois. » il calme sa voix avant de reprendre. « Mais … Je sais pas ? Pour une fois, j'aurais voulu passer avant ça ? Avant la peur qui lui bouffait le ventre ? J'aurais voulu être plus important que ce truc-là ? Et quand on a parlé, ce soir, bah j'ai compris que non. Putain. »

Putain. Zexion n'aurait pas mieux dit. Et parce qu'il n'a pas mieux à dire, il n'ajoute rien. Assis là, contre son camarade, il le réconforte comme il peut en caressant ce dos recourbé. Il l'écoute quand il parle, se tait quand il se tait. Aucune larme ne vient. C'est plus un choc qu'une tristesse profonde. Mais l'étudiant devine quand même celle qui a dû le traverser, ce jour-là. Il se doute. Il sait.

Et, peu importe toutes les raisons que Van a évoquées et leur justesse, il refuse de pardonner. Ni la froideur dont il se sait lui-même capable, ni l'affection dont il a privé le musicien. De toute façon, la compassion, ça n'a jamais été son fort.

xoxoxox

Demyx voulait le suivre quand il est parti, ce matin. Sûrement qu'il avait senti le reste de rancœur qui animait Zexion, et qu'il se doutait que le garçon allait discuter - si tant est que le mot suffise à décrire le vocabulaire qui lui traverse l'esprit - avec Vlad. Manque de pot, l'énervé ne l'a pas laissé faire. Il a tracé hors de l'appartement dans prévenu, fort d'une discrétion qu'il a mis des années à acquérir, puis il a filé tout droit jusqu'au métro. Pas de temps à perdre.

Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va lui dire. Mais il sait qu'il a un mort à aider, et que Vanitas détient la dernière clef de cette histoire. Parmi leurs derniers messages, il n'a trouvé que des mots d'amour à demi dit, des échanges naturels et des pics de tentions dès que le guitariste évoquait une possible rencontre. Des disputes déchirantes qu'il a sagement évitées. Et des réconciliations gênées, pleines d'une distance que le noiraud s'évertuait à maintenir.

La fin est arrivée brusquement. Soudain, plus de messages. Plus rien.

Dans le métro, il ne regarde pas le spectre qui joue de la guitare, mendiant auprès de gens qui l'ignorent sans même le savoir. Il fait comme s'il ne voyait pas cette jeune fille à l'entrée de la fac, celle qui dessine tout le temps. Et ce vieil enseignant, son sac à la main, qui contemple un des bâtiments sans jamais entrer. Ses yeux luisants. Il baisse les siens. Serre les dents. Et dès qu'il entre dans le hall du bâtiment qu'il cherchait, il repère le corbeau. Juché sur sa chaise en train de rouler sa clope. Seul.

Cette fois, il ne se laissera pas impressionner.

« - Vanitas ? »

Le concerné sursaute. Il manque de faire tomber sa cigarette, mais se montre plus habile qu'il n'y parait. Calmement, il repose le précieux objet sur la table ronde avant de tourner un regard irrité vers Zexion. C'est fout, ce que la colère lui donne comme énergie. Il n'a même plus envie de baisser ses jolies mirettes vers le sol.

« - Nan, toujours pas.

\- Arrête. Je sais, pour Demyx.

\- Oh. » il détourne le regard, prend le temps de tasser son tabac en récupérant les brins qui dépassent. « Bah va falloir m'expliquer, parc'que moi j'sais pas. »

Ses poings se serrent. Il voudrait bien le saisir, ce bras enfouit sous son sweat. Serrer fort, en priant pour ouvrir les dizaines de petites striures qui doivent y siéger. Il déteste ce regard profondément hautain qu'il pose sur lui, se réjouit à peine de la hargne qu'il y sent. Les crocs sont sortis, mais il retient encore les grognements.

« - J'ai lu vos messages. »

Ah. Ça, il n'était peut-être pas censé le dire.

« - Grand bien t'en fasse. Lesquelles ?

\- Tu sais très bien.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je poserais la question, sinon ? »

Zexion inspire. Repense à Demyx. Il sait que le jeune musicien n'aimerait pas assister à cette dispute. Il se sentirait mal, baisserait les yeux et mordillerait sa lèvre jusqu'à l'ouvrir. Il ne doit pas laisser la situation dégénérer.

« - Ceux que vous avez échangés après que tu l'as envoyé paitre, la première fois qu'il t'a croisé. »

Vanitas s'arrête. Il inspire, pose son bâton de tabac et redresse la tête en haussant un sourcil.

« - J'lui ai juste fait remarquer qu'il se trompait de personne. Il a pas voulu m'écouter, tant pis pour lui.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se trompait pas.

\- Wow, mais vous avez l'air aussi perchés l'un que l'autre en fait. Ax a un goût pour les gens timbrés, va falloir qu'il surveille ses fréquentations.

\- Ça te rafraichira peut-être la mémoire, de relire vos discussions sur Facebook ?

\- J'ai même pas Facebook, mais vas-y, montre-moi si t'es si sûr de toi ? »

Zexion le fusille du regard, insufflant dans ses yeux toute la froideur dont il se sent capable. Et puis il percute.

Le compte est au nom de Vanitas.

Il peut bien lui montrer ce qu'il veut, l'autre pourra nier tant que ça lui plait. Il a soigneusement séparé ces deux vies qu'il entretenait. A moins de ne retrouver précisément ce morceau de discussion où Vlad a envoyé une photo de lui, impossible de le coincer.

Il n'a pas de preuve.

Merde.

« - Wow. C'est quoi ces têtes que vous tirez les gars, y a un souci ?

\- Ouais, ton pote.

\- Quoi, Zexy ?

\- Dis-lui d'se calmer. » Vlad descend de son siège, cigarette en main. « Si j'étais toi, j'choisirais un peu mieux mes fréquentations. Tu t'entoures de timbrés qui commencent à m'saouler. »

L'étonnement qui peint le visage d'Axel est digne de la colère sur la face de Zexion. S'il ne retient pas l'autre, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a conscience de son manque de preuves. Il ne peut pas le coincer, pour l'instant. Mais il sait. Il sait que l'autre a encore quelque chose à lui avouer. Que Demyx n'a pas plongé dans ce fleuve pour rien.

« - Eh, j'ai pas trop capté là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Trois fois rien. On parlait juste de Demyx.

-De … oh putain, t'es pas sérieux ? »

L'allumé écarquille les yeux. Il le fixe intensément, de longues secondes. Un milliers de pensées inaccessibles le traversent.

« - Si.

\- Attend, d'où t'es allé chercher Vlad pour lui causer de ça ?

\- Je sais, pour Vanitas.

\- Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Je sais, point. »

Il soutient le regard d'Axel, intransigeant. Cette fois, c'est lui qui pose ses yeux ailleurs. S'il ne se décompose pas, Zexion sent le raz-de-marée qui le traverse.

« - Ecoute, je sais pas de quoi t'es au courant, mais je t'assure que c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Et moi je pense que j'ai très bien compris. Je sais pourquoi Demyx a sauté ce soir-là. »

Le renard se fige. Son visage perd bien un peu de ses couleurs, sous ce rouge flamboyant. Il ne bouge plus. A croire qu'il a vu un mort, lui aussi. Mais il se reprend.

« - Il allait pas bien, y a pas à chercher plus loin.

\- Vladislav a fait quelque chose.

\- Non, Vlad a rien fait.

\- Je-

\- Je sais pas ce que t'a trouvé, ce que Dem t'a dit et c'que t'es allé t'imaginer, mais t'as pas l'impression qu'y a déjà eu assez de mal comme ça ? »

A ces mots, Zexion se fige. Il relève les yeux pour observer le visage mécontent d'Axel.

« - T'es pas le seul qui regrette sa mort, tu sais ? On l'a tout perdu. Et on en souffre tous. » l'allumé darde un regard brusquement sérieux. « On s'en veut assez de pas l'avoir vu venir. On a pas besoin de toi pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Comme un enfant pris sur le fait, le gris se renfrogne. Il plonge instinctivement ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise, sa colère brusquement ravalée.

« - Je n'ai jamais cherché à remuer le couteau.

\- Et tu penses que tu fais quoi, en venant interroger les gens là-dessus ? Et en te défoulant sur Vlad en plein milieu de la fac ?

\- Je ne me suis pas défoulé sur lui.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais garde-le pour toi. Tu n'es pas la seule personne à qui Demyx manque. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulue qu'on fasse en son nom, c'est de venir blesser des gens auxquels il a tenu. »

Axel dit vrai, Zexion le sait. Tellement vrai qu'il ne trouve rien à lui répondre et qu'il reste là, à le fixer comme un idiot sans trouver quoi dire. Il ne peut pas lui expliquer, évidemment. Pour autant, il ne peut pas abandonner. Mais la honte le ronge, et elle lui fait passer l'envie d'élever encore la voix aujourd'hui. Vaincu, il baisse les yeux.

Axel soupire.

« - J'sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, Zexy. Mais ça l'est pour personne. »

Il dit ça les yeux brillants de remords, et l'enquêteur improvisé le croit volontiers. Le soleil s'est éteint pour toute la planète. Mais il ne peut pas abandonner pour autant.

* * *

Voilà voilà. On a dû dépasser les deux tiers de l'histoire, mine de rien. Ça va vite. Ça a été écrit rapidement, ce sera posté rapidement. J'ai pas trop l'habitude, mais c'est assez amusant à faire ?

A mercredi prochain !


	5. Partie 5

Hey !

Et voilà la cinquième et avant dernière partie ! Elle arrive très tard, mais je suis encore dans les temps - comme ce très cher têtard. On est grave proche de la fin.

Merci à **Ima** pour ses deux reviews sous les derniers chapitres !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Demyx ne le remarque même pas, quand il rentre de cours. D'abord, Zexion croit qu'il n'a pas regagné l'appartement. Il doit se balader dehors, quelque part, perdu dans un énième ciné ou dans un concert à quelques pas d'ici. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, lourd de fatigue, et c'est là qu'il l'entend sursauter. Le bruit a dû le surprendre, puisque le petit punk, assis à même le sol, la tête contre le bord du matelas, le regarde maintenant de ses grands yeux luisants. Zexion cligne des siens. Il fronce les sourcils.

« - T'es rentré ?

\- Ouais. J'ai pas trop bougé, aujourd'hui. »

Ça, ça veut dire qu'il a passé la journée calé dans un coin, à nager dans sa déprime. Il est trop plein d'énergie pour ne pas passer son temps dehors, le garçon.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et pour de vrai ? »

Au moins, la question du gris a le mérite de le faire sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirent à peine, il baisse les yeux. Zexion sent son cœur se serrer. Il descend lui-même du lit pour prendre place à ses côtés.

« - En vrai, c'était pas top top.

\- Ça se voit. » le tact, encore une notion que le médium devra apprendre avec le temps. « Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Demyx secoue la tête, une manière pour lui de dire _Y a pas d'mal_. Il s'approche de lui, ses genoux gardés contre son torse. Son regard se perd devant, hésite dans la pièce. Il remue un peu, secoue la tête comme un enfant. Puis il se calme. Passe ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« - Tu repensais à Vanitas ?

\- Yep. »

Jusque là, rien de trop compliqué à deviner.

« - Tu l'as vu, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- D'acc.

\- Je doute qu'on se recroise. Il doit m'éviter, maintenant.

\- Y a des chances. »

Zexion peut comprendre. A sa place, il ferait pareil. Il l'a toujours fait. Fuir, la plus grande des facilités.

« - Tu vas continuer à chercher, du coup ?

\- J'ai presque fini ta conversation avec Axel. Si je ne trouve rien, je retournerai le voir.

\- Tu crois qu'il va te parler ?

\- Il faudra bien. »

Le rouquin s'est toujours montré bien plus coopératif que le noiraud, malgré leur dernière conversation. Et puis, il voit bien comme son ancien ami lui manque. Le remord et la douleur dans son regard. Avec un peu d'insistance, il doit pouvoir lui arracher l'information qu'il veut. Celle qu'il leur manque, et qu'il faut à Demyx pour enfin se souvenir. Enfin s'apaiser. Ce sera une grande douleur, sûrement, un énième coup. Le dernier. Zexion l'espère.

Il n'aime pas voir l'autre garçon comme ça. Pour tenir le coup, il se dit qu'il ira mieux une fois toute cette affaire terminée. Il sera libéré.

Mais cette pensée ne lui plait plus vraiment.

« - C'est marrant. » Dem dit ça, et il n'a vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a envie de rire. « J'avais pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur, au début. J'croyais qu'on aurait juste à découvrir le pot aux roses et puis pouf, fini.

\- Ça n'est jamais aussi simple. Malheureusement. »

Et il sait de quoi il parle, Zexion.

« - Ah ?

\- Oui. »

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi ajouter, mais le regard de Demyx semble l'inciter à continuer. Le pousser à se confier. Pas que l'inspecteur improvisé n'ai de grands secrets à partager, mais il a sûrement ses petites histoires à lui raconter. Il hésite. Il n'a jamais vraiment pu parler de sa situation à personne, avant.

« - Tout le monde ne reste pas piégé ici après avoir rendu l'âme.

\- Ça j'imagine. Ça ferait un bon paquet de revenants, sinon.

\- Oh oui. » il sourit faiblement. « Les morts restent coincés ici uniquement dans certains cas.

\- Genre, quand ils se sont tapés un bon gros trauma des familles avant d'y passer ?

\- Par exemple. Quand ils ont beaucoup de regrets, aussi. Quand ils sont morts sans pouvoir accomplir quelque chose qui leur tenait particulièrement à cœur. Parfois, ils reviennent sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. Ils ne se souviennent pas, mais ils sentent que quelque chose les retient.

\- T'as l'air plutôt bien renseigné, pour un gars qu'évite les macchabés.

\- Je ne les ai pas toujours évités. »

Il a seulement compris, avec le temps, que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui. Qu'il ne pourrait pas concilier son don et la vie qu'il voulait mener – une vie somme toute banale, mais au moins paisible.

« - Quand j'étais petit, j'avais des amis de mon âge. Morts, bien sûr. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte, à l'époque. Mais parents pensaient juste que j'avais des amis imaginaires.

\- Tu leur en parlais ?

\- Au début. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'ils étaient tous morts, et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir les voir. »

Demyx hoche la tête. Il le regarde dans rien dire, chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Zexion ne sait pas s'il doit y voir un effort d'attention, ou un signe criant de son mal être.

« - Je ne pouvais pas les aider. Je n'étais pas capable de faire mes propres recherches moi-même, à l'époque, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment conscience de leur propre situation. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient morts, bien sûr, ou ils finissaient par le comprendre. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien changer à leur situation. Parfois, ils disparaissaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Peut-être qu'ils trouvaient une solution à leur problème ?

\- Possible. En tout cas, je ne les revoyais jamais. »

C'était toujours comme un pincement au cœur. Une toute petite douleur qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il perdait ses amis. Et il sait que, bientôt, Demyx disparaîtra aussi. Que ce ne sera pas juste une toute petite douleur. Que c'est en partie pour ça qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'approcher des fantômes. Il a oublié, avec le temps. Avec le temps, on oublie toujours.

« - Et t'as jamais voulu essayer d'filer un coup d'main aux esprits qu'tu croisais, depuis l'temps ?

\- C'est impossible. » il secoue la tête. « Il y en a trop. J'en croise tous les jours, souvent des nouveaux. Je n'aurai jamais le temps pour tous les aider. Et je ne veux pas consacrer ma vie à ça.

\- Ouais. J'comprends. C'est même pas payé comme boulot, en plus. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent discrètement. Ça le rassure, de voir que l'ébouriffé ne le renvoie pas à son propre égoïsme. Qu'il ne le juge pas. Quoi que toujours plaisantin, il est loin d'être idiot. C'est peut-être pour ça que sa compagnie lui est tant agréable. Et qu'elle risque de lui manquer.

« - Puis j'imagine qu'on a pas tous des trucs méga joyeux à raconter. Tu dois pas crever d'envie de te coltiner nos histoires macabres.

\- Aussi. »

Suffit-il de voir comme l'enquête qu'il mène lui noue parfois les tripes. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça sur le long terme. Emotionnellement, c'est tout un poids écrasant que ses épaules ne sont pas prêtes à porter. Pour Demyx, il veut bien tenir encore un peu. Pour un autre, il n'est pas sûr d'accepter l'effort.

« - Pardon. »

Surpris, Zexion tourne ses yeux égarés vers son ami.

« - Pour ?

\- J'ai pas pensé à tout ça, quand j'suis arrivé. Que ça pourrait te peser, ou que ça te toucherait aussi, c't'histoire. J'ai pas réalisé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Quand même.

\- Et tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'avais personne d'autre pour t'aider. »

Il n'avait que lui. N'a toujours que lui.

« - Ouais, mais bon. Pour toi, c'est pas méga cool.

\- Je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre. »

Il ne veut pas que Demyx culpabilise pour ça. Il a déjà bien assez de mauvaises nouvelles à digérer. Un traumatisme à revivre, c'est assez.

« - On va régler cette affaire, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on aura plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ni toi ni moi.

\- Ouais. On va régler tout ça. »

La conviction lui manque, Zexion le sent. Il traverse sa main de la sienne, comme pour la tenir. C'est tiède. Il lui semble que l'autre répond au geste.

« - Mais j't'avoue que par moment, j'suis plus trop sûr d'vouloir continuer.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Ouais. » il basse la tête. « Peur à en crever si j'étais pas déjà mort.

\- C'est parce qu'on approche de la fin.

\- Et on est vraiment obligé d'aller la déterrer, la fin ? »

Il parle d'une toute petite voix qui lui fend bien un peu le cœur, au lecteur. Et s'il pouvait, il prendrait Dem dans ses bras pour lui montrer le réconfort dont il est parfois capable. Mais c'est impossible. Ça le sera toujours. Evidemment. Ça ne serait pas tant frustrant, s'il ne sentait pas d'ici le nœud dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Et il voudrait pouvoir lui répondre que non, qu'ils ne sont pas obligé, qu'ils peuvent tout arrêter là, abandonner, se trouver une petite vie tranquille et oublier toute cette histoire. Passer à autre chose, laisser Vladislav et Axel de côté. Il voudrait le lui dire, oui, juste pour le rassurer. Mais Zexion n'aime pas mentir. Et il sait que cette solution ne sera jamais la bonne. Qu'ils ne pourront pas ignorer la réalité qui dort sous leur pied. Ils ont besoin d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'ils continuent à lui courir après, malgré les vagues d'angoisse et la peur de l'information qu'ils traquent inlassablement.

« - Tu pourrais faire sans, tu penses ? »

Demyx sourit tristement. Il secoue la tête.

« - Jamais. » il déglutit. « Mais j'ai quand même grave la trouille.

\- Je sais. C'est normal.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on va découvrir un truc encore plus affreux qu'j'aurais préféré jamais m'rappeler. C'est pas pour rien qu'je l'ai oublié, nan ?

\- C'est dû au choc. Ça arrive souvent aux revenants.

\- Mais quand même. »

Oui, quand même. Il flippe, à juste titre sûrement.

« - C'est comme si un truc énorme allait me tomber sur la gueule. J'veux dire, au point où j'en suis ? » il désigne ses bras. « A tous les coups j'ai sauté dans la rivière pour en finir moi-même, tu vas voir.

\- C'est une possibilité. »

Bon. Au moins, s'il l'a déjà envisagé lui-même, la révélation sera moins dure à encaisser. C'est ce que Zexion se dit pour se rassurer, et soupirer de soulagement à l'idée de n'avoir pas à lui faire part de cette découverte-là.

« - Et je veux pas savoir c'qui s'est passé pour qu'j'en arriver là. Pour vouloir plus jamais devoir supporter ça. Mais je s'rai jamais tranquille si j'le sais pas. »

Il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Zexion. Elle tient dessus, comme son corps tient sur le sol sans passer au travers. C'est étrange, de voir que l'être transparent peut le toucher là où lui passe systématiquement au travers de son corps.

« - J'ai vraiment, vraiment peur.

\- Ça va aller. »

Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais, parce que le médium lui dit ça d'une voix toute douce, qui raisonne au fond de sa gorge, il s'apaise quand même. Le problème n'est pas réglé. L'angoisse l'habite encore. Il a cet éclat terne au coin des yeux, ce sourire qui ment et cette position à moitié repliée pleine de fragilité. Mais il veut essayer d'y croire, de penser que ça va aller, vraiment. Il en a besoin, pour tenir jusqu'au bout.

« - Juré ?

\- Juré. »

xoxoxox

« **Il faut que je te parle.**

**C'est vraiment important.**

_Y a un problème ?_

_On peut s'appeler, si tu veux._

**On peut plutôt se retrouver en ville ?**

_Jardin des plantes, ça te va ?_ »

xoxoxox

« Arrête d'appeler.

Je te pardonnerai jamais ça. »

xoxoxox

Deux jours séparent le dernier message de la brève conversation qu'Axel et Demyx ont partagée. Arrivée au terme de l'ultime échange qui lui restait à fouiller, Zexion ne cesse de relire ces mots, perdus. Il déchiffre encore et encore, cherche du sens sous ces lettres, un indice, la clef manquante.

Il a peur, comme toujours.

Par-dessus son épaule, Demyx se replie à peine. Il se serre contre lui.

« - Je comprends pas.

\- Il a du se passer quelque chose.

\- Ouais, mais quoi ? »

Ils se regardent. Retournent vers l'écran, s'observent à nouveau. Le gris soupire, puis il referme le document. Ils ne trouveront plus rien de ce côté-là.

« - Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourra nous le dire.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'y va t'expliquer, si tu lui demandes ?

\- On ne lui laissera pas le choix. »

On. Demyx comprend ce que ce mots signifie. Aujourd'hui, il le suit à la fac. Il déglutit. Mais il hoche la tête, sans lâcher son ami du regard. Il acquiesce. C'est tout ce qu'il leur reste à faire. Vanitas ne parlera pas, les conversations ne leur apprendront rien de plus.

Alors qu'il enfile son manteau et ses chaussures, Zexion joue nombre de scenarios dans sa tête. Il sait que nle renard servait de tampon entre les deux garçons, qu'il absorbait le trop plein d'émotions qui débordait de chaque côté. Un rôle pivot, primordial. Qu'il n'a pas su tenir, au vu de la triste fin que le musicien a connu. Il sait, aussi qu'il s'en veut pour ça. Qu'il s'en voudra peut-être toute sa vie.

_C'est comme si j'avais eu une chance d'empêcher ça et que je l'avais pas fait._

Ce sont ses mots. Ses mots, que Zexion a toujours traduits comme une preuve de culpabilité insensée, une manière brusque de vivre la mort de son ami. Le regret de n'avoir pas pu aider, l'impression illusoire d'en avoir eu l'occasion, d'avoir raté le coche. Maintenant, il doute. Peut-être qu'Axel a vraiment une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Que lui-a-t-il révélé, ce jour-là ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un lien avec Vanitas ? Evidement. Zexion se souvient de la menace, franche et ferme, que le noiraud a posée entre sa propre personne et le garçon dont il était apparemment tombé amoureux. Si Axel a gaffé, peut-être que le corbeau a laissé tomber l'épée de Damoclès.

Si Axel a gaffé. A moins qu'il ne l'ait fait exprès. Après tout, combien de fois le rouquin a-t-il cherché à mettre son précieux ami en garde ? Et s'il avait jugé qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser le petit punk au contact de la bête noire ? Si, par peur pour lui, par peur pour eux, il les avait définitivement séparés l'un de l'autre ?

Zexion ne sait pas. Pas encore. Mais il comprendra bientôt.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Demyx. Lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le spectre s'approche, maladroitement, les bras croisés dans son dos, un drôle de rictus d'enfant crispé sur le visage.

« - On y va, du coup ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors c'est parti. »

Il effleure sa main, fait semblant de la prendre. Ils sortent tous les deux dehors. Le vent froid de l'hiver qui meurt les accueille.

xoxoxox

Dans la fac, tout est calme. Les gens sont en cours, ou bien ils sèchent dehors, au cinéma, au café, dans un bar, chez eux. Le chocolat chaud de Zexion lui réchauffe les mains et la présence de Demyx l'apaise. A deux, ils ont moins peur. Ils se regardent. Ils sourient. Ça va le faire.

« - T'es sûr qu'on va l'croiser ?

\- Je le vois souvent ici.

\- Il prend toujours un café entre deux cours. On dirait pas comme ça, grave calme qu'il est, mais il devient super nerveux quand il a pas eu sa dose de caféine. Genre il tape ses doigts contre la table, c'est stressant.

\- Alors il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Ouais. »

Sur son téléphone, le lettreux peut voir l'heure défiler. Encore dix minutes avant que les étudiants ne changent de salle, ou bien ne rentre chez eux. Dix minutes qu'il reste à l'allumette pour apparaitre. Dix minutes pour se préparer, inspirer, oublier l'angoisse et laisser venir cette soif de savoir qu'il entretient encore. Dix minutes, et ce long mois d'investigation prendra fin. Il a du mal à y croire. Ce sera terminé. Enfin.

Il se souvient, quand, petit, il a reposé le dernier tome de la saga Harry Potter. C'est cette même sensation étrange qui l'a envahi, cette tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il venait de dévorer la dernière page, de refermer le livre. Et il aurait tellement, tellement voulu pouvoir trouver un huitième tome sur les étalages de sa librairie.

« - Là. »

Surpris, Zexion se retourne. Et il la reconnait, cette immense silhouette prête à toucher le plafond, ses bras qui pendouillent de part et d'autre de ses épaules, ses mains qui s'effacent dans ses poches, comme si les deux membres n'avaient pas vraiment de fin. Il devine à ses côté une sombre silhouette, un regard jaune qui se pose sur lui, qui le jauge, grimage et le désigne d'un geste de la tête. Mais l'enquêteur n'a que faire du ressentiment de Vladislav. Il soutient ses yeux soleils, puis se tourne vers Axel. Le message est clair. L'asperge doit comprendre, puisqu'il soupire, adresse quelques mots à son ami et s'avance vers le petit gris. Vlad s'éloigne, disparait derrière la porte de la bibliothèque.

Zexion peut sentir le regard de Demyx qui s'accroche désespérément à lui. La peine qu'il ne voit pas sur son visage lui serre le cœur.

« - Yo.

\- Bonjour. »

Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement ravis de le voir. Pas particulièrement énervé non plus. Ses yeux nucléaires observent autour, puis se posent sur le médium. Il ne sait pas que Demyx l'observe. Qu'il a ce sourire triste plein d'affection, qu'il s'approche. Zexion se concentre. Il sait qu'il ne doit parler le regarder, ni lui parler en public. Encore moins devant Axel.

« - Tu m'attendais, j'ai l'impression.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Si c'est pour parler de Demyx, je t'ai tout c'que j'avais à dire. Je peux rien t'apprendre de plus.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tout dis.

\- Le reste, ça te regarde pas vraiment. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Il sait. Mais Il y a Demyx, tout près, et il ne peut pas l'abandonner. Il doit savoir. Et il est prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour faire cracher le rouquin.

« - Même.

\- Désolé, mais je te dirai rien de plus.

\- Alors j'irai discuter avec Vladislav. Ou Vanitas. Comment est-ce qu'on est censé l'appeler ? »

Axel se crispe. Il plisse les yeux, un instant, mais regagne vite son éternel sourire nonchalant. Rien ne semble pouvoir l'inquiéter.

« - Je crois pas qu'il meurt d'envie de te parler.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix.

\- Oh, il l'a toujours. C'est Vlad.

\- Et apparemment, il n'aime pas vraiment quand les gens parlent de son orientation.

_\- Wow wow, y va pas trop fort non plus ! » _Dem s'exclame, inquiet.

Cette fois, le sourire disparait. L'allumette comprend que son interlocuteur ne plaisante pas, il a des armes et il compte bien s'en servir. Demyx se tend. Il s'approche de Zexion et pose sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui demander de ne pas le faire. Mais le détective est décidé. Il a ses cartes en main, et il est prêt à les utiliser. D'une fermeté qu'il a patiemment gagnée avec le temps, il se lève, termine sa dernière gorgée de chocolat chaud et s'apprête à s'éloigner sous les yeux d'un Axel partagé.

« - C'est vraiment pas amusant, là.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je déconne pas quand je dis qu'il a du mal avec ça.

\- Tant pis.

\- Sérieux, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de tout ça ? »

L'allumé s'avance pour entraver son chemin, les mains posées sur sa taille. Il ne parle pas trop fort, mais le jeune homme sent l'inquiétude qui le gagne.

« - Ça te regarde pas, et ça ramènera pas Dem. Il est mort, il reviendra plus point. J'sais pas ce qu'y a eu entre vous, y m'a jamais parlé de toi, mais j'suis prêt à parier qu'il aurait vraiment, vraiment pas aimé voir quelqu'un se comporter comme ça pour lui. »

Il n'a pas tort. Quoi que Demyx ne le retienne pas, il peut sentir la désapprobation qui pèse lourd sur ses épaules. Ce qu'Axel ne sait pas, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. S'il veut lui éviter une éternité d'errance, il faut bien mettre les mains dans la tripaille. Et puis, le macchabé est concerné, lui. Il a le droit de savoir comment toute cette histoire s'est terminée.

« - Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il n'a pas sauté pour rien. »

_\- On est quand même obligés d'aller balancer tout ça à la gueule de Van ? J'crois pas que ça le fasse parler._

«- Et quand bien même, ça t'apporterait quoi de le savoir ?

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour moi. »

_\- Dis-lui que je t'ai laissé un truc, nan ? Que j't'ai demandé de chercher, ce s'ra peut-être plus crédible._ »

Axel hausse un sourcil. Mais il a perdu de son assurance.

« - Tu vas m'faire croire que tu fais ça pour lui ? Il t'as envoyé un message depuis l'au-delà, c'est ça ? »

Presque.

« - Il m'a laissé son journal. »

Face à ce beau mensonge, l'enflammé perd de ses couleurs. Il déglutit. Se mord la lèvre. Zexion sent qu'il peine à garder contenance. Le poisson est solidement ferré, il le tient.

« - Quel journal ?

\- Il a commencé à en tenir un, quand ça a dégénéré avec Vanitas.

\- Y m'a jamais parlé de ça.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il te racontait absolument tout ce qu'il faisait ? »

La pique touche Axel, et Demyx par la même occasion. Mais le fantôme ne trouve rien à redire, cette fois. L'histoire tient la route. Et le gris a plus que les informations nécessaires pour la rendre crédible.

« - C'est pas lui qui t'a parlé de Van, hein ? » l'aîné lâche finalement, un rictus désabusé sur la face.

« - Non, en effet. J'ai tout lu dedans.

\- Bah putain … »

Il baisse les yeux, joue nerveusement avec le bord de son tee-shirt, regarde à nouveau Zexion. Il sait, maintenant, qu'il ne mène plus la partie. Ce gamin qui lui tient tête est diablement plus têtu qu'il ne l'a d'abord cru.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comprendre pourquoi il a sauté.

\- Tu l'as déjà compris ça, nan ?

\- Il manque des informations. » Zexion plante son regard dans le sien. « Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui l'a décidé.

\- Et quoi ?

\- C'est ce que je cherche. »

Ils se jaugent mutuellement, mais la détermination de l'enquêteur détonne face à l'anxiété grandissante qui taquine les nerfs d'Axel. Il perd du terrain, et il le sait.

« - Je sais que vous avez parlé, avant qu'il ne plonge. Et qu'il t'en voulait. Je me doute que Vanitas n'est pas étranger à toute cette histoire. »

Pas de réponse.

« - Alors si tu refuses de me répondre, soit. J'irai voir ça avec lui.

\- Non. »

Axel ne sourit plus du tout. Le poisson, suspendu au bout de la ligne, ne se débat plus. Ses yeux ont perdu de leur éclat.

« - Vlad a rien à voir avec ça.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire.

\- Vraiment. » il soupire. « Laisse-le en dehors de ces histoires, s'il te plait.

_\- S'il te plait_. » Demyx insiste.

Zexion fait mine d'hésiter. Mais il sait déjà qu'il a gagné. Il acquiesce.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher un café ? J'risque d'en avoir besoin. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Dans un chapitre, et donc dans trois jours, vous aurez enfin les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez sûrement. Vos théories à ce stade de l'histoire ? (J'espère que vous n'avez pas déjà tout grillé en vrai. Rassurez moi.)

A samedi !


	6. Partie 6

Hey !

Et voilà la dernière partie. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, sinon qu'après ça il vous reste un bébé épilogue, et que cette histoire m'a tellement plu à l'écriture que je suis à peu près sûr à 100% de reprendre l'idée pour faire une histoire originale. Un jour. A voir. Si vous avez des retours à fair,e je prends, ça me sera grave utile pour retravaille tout ça !

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il boit. Enfin, il sirote plus qu'il ne boit. Les lèvres d'Axel plongent à peine dans le liquide, sursaute à la chaleur, vole une brève gorgée. Il ne dit rien. Zexion sent d'ici le stresse qui lui parcourt le corps. Il va finir par croire, à force, qu'il a lui-même poussé Demyx dans a Garonne, et qu'il va devoir appeler la police. Sa peur est contagieuse. Elle passe d'Axel au jeune étudiant, du jeune étudiant à Demyx, elle fait le tour.

« - Alors ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Eh bien explique-moi. »

Explique-nous, il a failli dire, et il s'est retenu de justesse. Il garde ses yeux intransigeants dardés sur ce drôle de hérisson, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur diffuse sur son épaule qui y trahit la présence d'une main fantôme. Ses yeux descendent sur la table en bois. Autour d'eux, le parc est vide. Les gens n'aiment pas vraiment pique-niquer en hiver, apparemment.

« - Ça remonte.

\- Commence par le début. »

Il sait que l'allumé se cherche des excuses, qu'il repousse le moment où il devra parler. Il cherche une faille où se glisser pour s'échapper. Il sait pourtant, que l'autre ira chercher ses informations coûte que coûte.

« - Avec Demyx, on s'est connus sur-

\- Un forum Final Fantasy, je sais. Il y a plus de deux ans.

\- Trois. Ça aurait fait trois ans, en janvier. »

Trois ans. Zexion se dit que c'est long, trois ans, dans une amitié. Il n'est jamais resté proche de quelqu'un si longtemps. Il n'est pas sûr de vivre ça un jour. Il a du mal avec les amis. Avec les gens. Avec les relations. Tout ce qu'il doit cacher. Il préfère ne rien construire, plutôt que de bâtir sur des mensonges.

« - Je suppose que tu sais aussi d'où vient Vanitas ?

\- Vlad s'est inscrit sur ce forum un an après vous.

\- Justement. » Axel secoue la tête. « C'est là que tu te plantes.

\- Ce sont les dates que Demyx m'a données. »

Il aurait peut-être dû dire _Que j'ai trouvé dans le journal_. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant. Le rouquin ne peut pas l'interpréter autrement.

« - Je parle pas des dates. » il inspire. « Vladislav s'est jamais inscrit là-dessus.

\- Demyx avait des preuves du contraire.

\- Non. Il pensait en avoir. »

Zexion plisse les yeux. Là, il ne suit plus vraiment. Difficile de se tromper avec la photo que le noiraud a envoyée. La même trogne dédaigneuse, sous une tignasse brune qui part dans tous les sens. Même en truquant, dur d'obtenir un résultat aussi proche de la réalité. Il ne voit pas comment-

Ou, si. Il voit. Il voit, soudain, alors qu'une idée lui vient. Il écarquille les yeux.

Non.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Vlad a jamais rien eu avoir avec Van. »

Axel croise les mains devant son visage. Il cherche un appuie, peut-être, une ouverture, une solution, un moyen de dire qui ne serait pas terrible, qui ne briserait personne. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, le mal est fait. Alors il peut bien avouer. Il a déjà avoué. Il a déjà fait tout le mal.

« - Parce qu'y a jamais eu de Van tout court. »

Non.

Zexion ne veut pas.

Il ne veut pas, mais il sait qu'il ne peut espérer une autre réponse, puisque c'est la bonne. La seule. Celle qui coïncide avec tout le reste. Il ne peut pas attendre d'autres mots de la part d'Axel, une vérité qui ne serait pas celle-là, même si elle est affreuse à entendre. Et pourtant, il voudrait quand même. Il voudrait tellement, parce que ce serait plus simple. Plus simple de penser que Vanitas avait laissé Demyx de côté, plus simple même de penser qu'il l'aurait poussé. Poussé, pour ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de lui, de l'autre, de ses sentiments, du regard que le monde aurait porté dessus. S'aurait été plus simple, parce qu'il aurait pu continuer à le détester cordialement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La haine, c'est encore une prise solide pour avancer.

Mais cette réponse-là, elle lui laisse quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a apporté à Demyx, au final ? Rien. Rien. Rien.

Et Zexion comprend son choix, maintenant.

« - C'était toi depuis le début ?

\- Oui. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Axel soutient son regard. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus de raison d'avoir peur, maintenant que tout est dit, qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre. La bombe est lâchée, et après ? Le terrain est ravagé. Le pire est derrière eux.

Vanitas n'existait pas. Vanitas n'a jamais existé.

Demyx aimait Vanitas, et Vanitas n'a jamais existé.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je sais vraiment pas. » il secoue la tête. « Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. J'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine comme ça. »

Bien sûr qu'il n'a jamais voulu. Encore heureux ! Qui aurait pu souhaiter ça ? Cette fin-là, et tout ce mal ? Qui se serait levé, un matin, en se disant _Tiens, j'irais bien briser quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?_

« - Au début c'était juste, genre, un jeu ? J'voulais savoir comment c'était d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'oublier deux minutes ma vie à moi. Je parlais même pas avec Dem, il a fallu plusieurs mois pour que … 'Fin, on discutait pas beaucoup. Et puis c'est venu. Et c'était tellement différent des conversations qu'on pouvait avoir l'un avec l'autre ? Il me considérait pas comme il considérait Vanitas. »

Et il a continué. Il l'a laissé y croire, s'attacher, en toute connaissance de cause. Il voyait, il savait.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté tout ça avant ?

\- J'pouvais plus. J'ai fini par comprendre que ça allait trop loin, mais c'était trop tard. Je captais bien que Demyx était tombé amoureux quand il me parlait de Van, c'était flag comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Sérieusement, t'as vu comment ça s'est fini quand il a appris ?

\- Il aurait pu s'en remettre, si tu lui avais dit plus tôt. » Zexion serre les poings. « Si tu n'avais pas utilisé ton avatar pour le blesser.

\- Je voulais juste qu'il s'éloigne ! J'ai pensé qu'il finirait par décrocher en voyant qu'il s'attachait à un type en morceau comme ça, qu'il se protègerait. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était dangereux. Que ça allait pas le faire. »

Et puis, il a dû y prendre gout. Ce personnage maudit, ce mal être profond qu'il jouait, cette figure fascinante qui obsédait Demyx, cette ombre, ce dieu sombre qui s'accaparait la fascination des autres. Ça a dû être agréable de se glisser dans sa peau, dans ce bain d'orgueil, de profiter de sa confiance et du crédit qu'on lui accordait. Addictif, même. Alors, pourquoi arrêter maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas repousser un peu plus l'échéance, toujours.

« - J'ai bien essayé, à un moment. j'ai voulu … j'sais que c'est affreux, hein. Mais je me suis dit que si Vanitas disparaissait, il finirait par s'en remettre. Que ça valait mieux, qu'il y survivrait et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Après tout, il l'avait jamais vu en vrai, le deuil allait pas être si compliqué ? »

Le suicide. Bien sûr. La tentative ratée.

« - Tu lui as fait croire qu'il était à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'il avait essayé de se tuer, d'abord. Mais il a paniqué. Je l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça, je pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter, encore moins au téléphone. Alors j'ai dit qu'il s'était raté, qu'il était à l'hosto, que c'est pour ça qu'il répondait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Y avait que ça pour le calmer. Je pouvais rien faire d'autre. »

Il soupire, encore, baisse la tête. Et Zexion ne sait pas qui de la tristesse et de la colère prend le plus de place dans son torse. Il voudrait se lever et crier sur Axel, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, que c'était monstrueux. Il voudrait se laisser tomber du banc, aussi, s'asseoir sur le sol, enfouir sa tête derrière ses genoux et oublier toute cette enquête. Se dire que cette histoire n'a jamais eu lieu. Que ça n'est pas possible, que personne n'est capable d'une telle chose.

Puisqu'il n'arrive pas à se décider, il se contente de fixer l'allumé. Il parle.

« - Tu as fini par tout lui raconter.

\- Il fallait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La photo. »

La photo. Oui, bien sûr. Celle de Vanitas. Cette de Vladislav.

« - Il m'en a demandé plusieurs fois, je galérais de plus en plus à trouver une excuse pour pas lui en montrer. J'ai pensé qu'il allait se douter de quelque chose, à la longue. Mais je pouvais pas en chercher sur internet, c'est trop facile à retrouver. Alors j'en ai pris une de Vlad qui trainait sur mon téléphone. Il colle bien avec le personnage. »

Il sourirait sûrement, fière de son coup, si l'histoire entre ses lèvres n'était pas si grave.

« - J'ai su que c'était une connerie au moment même où je l'ai envoyée. Ils étaient pas dans le même bâtiment, mais ils risquaient toujours de se croiser dans la fac.

\- C'est arrivé.

\- Oui. »

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ça. Axel n'avait pas de prise sur le hasard. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Pour leur plus grand malheur.

« - J'ai pas capté sûr le moment, quand Van m'a dit qu'il avait croisé un gros lourd à la cafète. Je pensais à un vieux type chelou comme ceux qui draguent parfois à la sortie ou dans les couloirs, ce genre de truc. Puis j'ai reçu les messages de Dem. J'ai compris. »

Ça ne pouvait pas durer. La vérité allait forcément éclater à un moment.

« - C'était plus possible. Dem se foutait en l'air, il avait besoin de Van et il espérait vraiment que ça finirait par marcher à la longue. Et Vlad allait forcément se rendre compte d'un truc.

\- Alors tu lui as dit.

\- On s'est donné rendez-vous au jardin des plantes, à Compans. J'ai vraiment hésité à lui poser un lapin. Mais j'y suis allé quand même. Je lui ai tout raconté. »

Il se mord la lèvre. La claque que le musicien a prise, Zexion peut la lire sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Toute la douleur, l'incompréhension, le refus.

« - Il voulait pas me croire. Sérieux, j'ai dû me connecter au compte pour qu'il percute vraiment. C'était pas possible dans sa tête, pas concevable, il l'avait jamais envisagé et … Et ça lui tombait sur la gueule. »

Bien sûr qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était amoureux, il avait tellement donné, et il découvrait soudain qu'il aimait un fantôme. Un nuage de fumée qui s'était évaporé sous ses yeux.

« - Je m'en suis grave voulu en le voyant. Mais je pensais qu'au moins c'était fini, que même s'il devait me détester pour le reste de sa vie, cette histoire était réglée. Il allait finir par s'en remettre. Ça valait mieux que de continuer à espérer, avec Van. »

Axel n'a pas tort, dans le fond. Demyx l'a bien détesté pour les deux jours du reste de sa vie.

« - Et puis sa mère m'a appelé. Et pour la suite, je suppose que t'es à peu près au courant. »

Oui. Pour le reste, il sait. Il sait pour le suicide. Il sait même tout ce qu'Axel ne sait pas, l'errance, l'enquête qu'ils ont menée, le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, les recherches la peur et les rires, les après-midis de cuisine et les longues lectures les mauvaises découvertes, les livres lu à deux et les jeux vidéo.

C'est repensant à Demyx qu'il percute soudain. Tout du long de la discussion, il ne l'a pas entendu intervenir.

« - Dem ?

\- Hein ? »

Axel ne comprend pas, mais c'est le dernier des soucis de Zexion. Il se relève subitement, regarde partout autour de lui sans trouver la délicieuse paire d'yeux luisants qui est habituellement posée sur lui. Il s'éloigne, cherche, se heurte au paysage vide. Sent son cœur qui cogne fort de peur. Non. Il n'a pas pu partir. Pas déjà. Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça. Il sait bien qu'une fois le mort apaisé, l'esprit disparait. Une fois la mémoire revenue, il n'a plus de raison de rester. Mais il n'a pas pu le quitter. Pas comme ça, pas si brusquement, pas sans lui avoir au moins dit au revoir. Demyx est encore là, quelque part, forcément.

Demyx n'a pas pu l'abandonner.

Demyx ne peut pas ne plus exister.

« - Zexion ? Ça va ?

\- Ça a l'air d'aller ? »

La peur, la colère, la tristesse, les regrets, tout se mélange brusquement dans son ventre, tout explose, et il ose lui demander si ça va ?

« - Je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état en te racontant ça.

\- Tu ne voulais pas pousser Demyx dans la Garonne en inventant Vanitas, et pourtant. »

Le coup est bas, douloureux. Il fait trembler le visage d'Axel, et pourtant Zexion ne regrette même pas. Il a le droit, de droit de lui en vouloir, le droit de lui dire ça. Il a le droit, après tout ce qu'il a fait !

« - Tu sais ce que ça lui a fait, à lui ?

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Non, non tu ne sais pas ! Il a passé son temps à pleurer pour Vanitas, à veiller pour Vanitas, à aimer Vanitas et toi tu l'as laissé faire, tu l'as laissé se blesser ! Tu l'as regardé sombrer, et tu t'es contenté de l'achever à la fin, quand il ne restait plus rien à faire.

\- C'est faux ! » Axel serre les poings. « J'ai vraiment voulu l'aider !

\- Quand il était déjà prêt à en finir ?

\- Je pouvais pas savoir que ça se terminerait comme ça !

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu tout arrêter avant ! C'est toi qui décidait, c'est toi qui lui a fait ça !

\- C'était pas aussi facile !

\- Et pour lui, tu crois que c'était facile ? »

C'est lui qui l'a créé, ce compte, lui qui a menti ! C'est à cause de lui, si Demyx n'existe plus ! Il l'a voulu, il l'a fait. Il l'a brisé en milliers de petits morceaux ! Et maintenant …. Maintenant …

Zexion s'arrête. Il attrape brusquement son sac, ignore la surprise du renard et se tourne.

« - Eh ! Où tu vas là ? »

Il ne lui répond pas. Il fouille dans sa poche, vérifie qu'il a bien sa carte de transport et file immédiatement vers le métro le plus proche, la panique au ventre.

Le bras du fleuve. Il lui reste peut-être une chance.

xoxoxox

Zexion n'a pas connu plus grand soulagement dans la vie qu'au moment où la silhouette de Demyx s'est dessinée devant lui. Assise à même le sol, à peine traversée par les rayons du soleil, elle attend. Elle ne bouge pas, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des pas du médium ne vienne déranger cette paisible enveloppe.

« - Ça va ? »

Question stupide, sans nul doute, au vu de la situation. Le regard attristé, accompagné d'un long sourire de peine que Demyx lui tend, lui sert de réponse. Il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Pas brisé pour autant.

« - Il t'a tout dit ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est … waw.

\- Tu l'as dit. »

Le gris s'assoit près de lui, jambes en tailleur, au bord de l'eau. Il se pose à la limite du bras du fleuve, là où les vaguelettes font d'adorables vas et viens. Demyx se retourne. Il ne le regarde plus. Pour la dernière fois, il observe le paysage liquide qui roule devant lui. Il profite. Il attend.

« - Tu te souviens de tout ?

\- Yep.

\- Ça fait quoi ?

\- C'est bizarre. » il ramène ses genoux contre lui. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal de loin. »

Ses mains jouent avec la terre, qui ne peut le tacher. Il remue la tête, dodeline comme un gamin. Le grand gamin qu'il est. Zexion vient poser la sienne tout près. Il sent la fraicheur du sol humide qui va laisser de légères marques sur ses doigts, mais il s'en moque. Son pantalon sera bon pour le lave-linge, mais c'est la dernière de ses priorités.

Enfin, des priorités, là, il n'en a plus vraiment.

« - J'ai plus d'raison d'avoir peur, maintenant que j'sais tout.

\- Oui. C'est moins … Oppressant.

\- C'est ça. » sa tête arrête de bouger pour venir se caler sur ses genoux. « Mais c'est douloureux quand même. »

Et dans la cage thoracique de Zexion aussi, c'est douloureux. Parce que c'est bientôt finit, et qu'il regrette déjà la chambre vide qui l'accueillera en rentrant. Parce qu'il va se retrouver seul, à nouveau, que Demyx n'existera plus et qu'il devra garder son souvenir pour toujours.

« - Il a jamais existé. »

Le musicien sourit moins. Son visage perd de son éclat.

« - J'avais jamais envisagé ça. J'aurai pu pourtant, on s'connait d'internet, ça doit bien arriver ce genre d'histoire. On nous dit toujours d'nous méfier des gens qu'on croise en ligne.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- En vrai, ça a l'air tellement évidement, maintenant que je sais ? J'veux dire, vu comme Vlad m'a tej quand il m'a vu la première fois, j'aurais pu m'poser des questions. Mais non. Ça m'a pas effleuré l'esprit. Pas une seconde. » ses bras serrent ses jambes. « J'crois que c'était plus facile d'avoir mal pour lui, mais d'penser qu'il existait quand même. J'avais encore une chance d'pouvoir l'prendre dans mes bras, quand il existait. »

L'eau coule, murmure entre chacun de ses mots. Zexion ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien. C'est plus sûr. Ça lui évitera une bourde quelconque.

« - Le pire, j'crois, c'était de penser que j'pourrais jamais partager ça avec personne. »

Il soupire, s'affaisse à peine. Un poids pèse sur ses épaules.

« - J'veux dire, quand tu perds quelqu'un, les gens comprennent à peu près. Y savent pas forcément quoi te dire, y peuvent pas toujours t'consoler et c'est pas plus facile à vivre, mais là ? J'leur dis quoi, aux autres ? Que j'aime quelqu'un et qu'il a jamais existé ? Que j'pourrai ni l'prendre contre moi, ni entend' sa voix, ni jamais le voir ou lui parler ou lui tenir la main ? Que tout c'que j'ai cru qu'on avait partagé, ça a juste pas existé, même si c'était le truc le plus précieux du monde pour moi ? »

Zexion comprend, au moins un peu. Sûrement parce qu'il a partagé cette histoire avec Demyx, qu'il a cru en Vanitas jusqu'à la fin. Il sait ce que l'autre essaie de lui dire. Il le laisse continuer, parce qu'il sent que Demyx a besoin de faire sortir tout ça. De mettre des mots sur un sentiment qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment verbaliser. D'essayer.

« - J'pensais qu'les gens comprendraient jamais. Qu'ils verraient pas ça comme un vrai deuil, peut-être. Qu'y penseraient qu'c'était d'ma faute, qu'j'aurais dû comprendre avant. Y avait bien des preuves qui laissaient le doute. » il secoue la tête. « Mais pour moi, c'était vraiment comme s'il était mort. En pire, parce j'avais personne à qui l'dire. J'pouvais pas expliquer. J'avais ça à l'intérieur, et ça pouvait pas sortir. »

Alors il est venu ici. Ici ou plus loin, à l'amont du cours d'eau, là où le courant avale les corps.

« - J'me rappelle. Y avait du vent quand j'suis venu. J'ai eu grave peur, quand j'ai vu comme l'eau en dessous allait vite. Mais j'avais encore plus peur de rentrer, de devoir vivre avec ça pour toujours. » il déglutit. « De devoir faire semblant pour pas expliquer, de guetter les messages de Van que je recevrai plus jamais. Je savais pas quoi faire. »

Le monde venait de s'éteindre, et il n'avait plus personne. Il était tout seul. _J'ai que toi pour m'aider_, qu'il lui a dit, sur le pas de la porte. Zexion n'imaginait pas combien c'était vrai. Il relève la tête vers lui, pour chercher son regard, un contact, un rien pour lui dire qu'il est là, maintenant. Qu'il n'est plus seul. Qu'il ne le sera plus jamais. Il gardera toujours une place pour ce rayon de soleil.

« - C'est pas très joyeux, hein ? » il lâche en riant tristement.

« - Ça n'a pas besoin de l'être.

\- Ouais. C'est vrai, ouais. »

Il se tourne pour le regarder aussi, un peu.

« - Merci pour tout. Et encore désolé de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans.

\- C'est rien. Ça fera des souvenirs. »

Demyx glousse. Il est plus calme, maintenant. C'est apaisant.

« - J'espère que c'était pas trop terrible pour toi, toute cette histoire.

\- J'y survivrai. »

Zexion se mord la lèvre. Il cherche de l'air, en aspire en grande quantité pour remplir ses poumons de courage.

« - C'était bien, d'enquêter avec toi.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui.

\- Cool. J'laisserai pas que d'mauvais souvenirs, alors.

\- Tu ne laisseras pas de mauvais souvenirs. »

Le musicien hausse un sourcil, l'air de ne pas le croire, même si son sourire laisse penser le contraire.

« - Vanitas n'existait peut-être pas, mais il avait raison sur un point. Tu rendrais n'importe qui amoureux.

\- Ah. Oh. Oh. »

Demyx le regarde. Attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents sans trouver quoi dire. Et puis, sa bouche s'étire, s'étire encore, dessine un grand sourire et il rit, la main devant son visage comme pour se cacher, et quand il le regarde encore, il a les yeux qui brillent à nouveau. Des yeux de fantôme, de bambin heureux, des yeux verts pleins de joie naïve. D'hésitation.

« - Je vois. D'accord. Wow.

\- Quoi, Wow ?

\- J'm'y attendais pas.

\- Je suis moins démonstratif que toi.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu ça. Wow. »

Il n'arrive plus à ne plus sourire. Zexion le voit qui essaie de calmer l'expression sur son visage, sans succès. C'est amusant. Son cœur se réchauffe.

« - Mais genre, pourquoi ? »

Le gris hausse les épaules.

« - Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment. Tu es toujours sincère, dans tout ce que tu dis. C'est touchant.

\- Van me l'a déjà faite, celle-là.

\- Là-dessus aussi, il avait raison. »

Il sent la main chaude de Demyx au travers de la sienne, son épaule qui vient se coller contre son pull. Et sa tête au creux de son cou, ses petits gloussements qu'il ne peut pas retenir. L'émotion qu'il est incapable de cacher.

« - Tu es franc. Bienveillant. » le médium réfléchit. « Ta présence est toujours agréable. Apaisante. Ça fait beaucoup de bien d'être avec toi.

\- C'est bien aussi d'être avec toi.

\- Je doute que ma présence soit aussi agréable.

\- Bah, c'est cool quand tu souris et que tu me passes tous mes caprices. Et quand tu ris. Tu faisais grave la gueule au début, mais t'es touchant quand tu te détends. C'est précieux. Genre, comme quand tu crois une fleur qu'éclot qu'une fois par an. C'est rare mais c'est beau. »

Rare et beau. Ok. Bien. Zexion ne s'y attendait pas. Il rougit peut-être un peu. Possiblement. Et il sourit, aussi.

« - D'accord. »

Demyx éclate de rire. Il se laisse aller, fait tout sortir, son ventre secoué, ses bras noués autour, son corps qui tremble près du sien, qui lui communique sa drôle de chaleur. Plutôt que de se vexer, l'inspecteur novice préfère sourire. Il écoute, profite. Pour se souvenir de ce timbre le plus longtemps possible.

« - D'accord, sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es adorable. »

Zexion n'est pas bien sûr d'approuver cette affirmation, mais il laisse couler. Il attend que l'autre se calme, repose sa tête sur son épaule. Mais il ne le fait pas. Le gris se tourne inquiet, pour s'assurer qu'il est encore là. Croise son regard.

« - T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah non, c'est une question fermée, tu peux répondre qu'par oui ou par non. »

Le concerné cligne les yeux. Il croit deviner l'objectif qui motive cette question. Retient un sourire, un espoir trop fort et un rire tendre. Raté, pour l'espoir. Et pour le sourire.

« - Non, je n'ai jamais eu personne. C'était un peu compliqué, avec cette histoire de morts.

\- Ah, ouais. C'est un peu chaud. » une expression à peine malicieuse le gagne. « Du coup, j'peux t'initier ? »

Trop tard pour le rire. Pour son âme. Pour tout.

« - Vas-y. »

Demyx se penche.

C'est bref. Un flocon à peine posé sur le sol qui s'envole aussitôt, un souvenir flou qu'il gardera toute sa vie. Il ne sent pas vraiment les lèvres du spectre, mais leur aura tiède sur sa propre bouche est tout aussi précieuse. A l'image du garçon fantôme c'est authentique. Gratuit. Il laisse là un peu d'amour sans rien demander en retour, pour le plaisir de le donner. C'est un merci.

C'est un adieu, aussi.

Quand le contact se rompt, quand Zexion rouvre les yeux, la place près de lui est vide. Il n'y a plus que l'eau, à perte de vue, la terre humide, les feuilles mortes. Le soleil d'hiver qui le garde encore entre ses rayons. Et cette tristesse à l'intérieur, qui germe, s'installe. Qu'il accueille en souriant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous vous doutiez de quelque chose ? Vous pensez quoi de tout ça ? Votre avis sur ce qu'a fait Axel ? J'espère que tout le monde avait pas deviné, en vrai. J'étais assez content de mon idée quand je l'ai trouvée. Mais j'avais un peu l'impression que ça devenait flagrant quand j'avançais. Bref.

Bou. Dem est plus là. Je suis triste en relisant. Voilà.

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Comme dit plus haut, y aura un petit épilogue qui arrivera demain ou en début de semaine prochaine, et après, fini fini tout ça. Mais c'était une chouette aventure !

A très vite !


	7. Epilogue

Hey !

Et voilà l'épilogue qui clot cette histoire ! Elle était courte, mais je suis quand même content de l'avoir terminée. Et content aussi de savoir qu'elle vous a plu ! Je vous laisse avec Zexy qui a encore droit à quelques lignes.

Merci à **Ima** et **Lae** pour les reviews, et pour avoir suivit jusqu'au bout !

* * *

Un réveil à huit heures, en week-end. Parfois, Zexion se déteste. Puis il clique sur le rappelle, se rendort pour dix minutes, répète l'opération une seconde fois et finit par se lever, à contre cœur. S'en suit son rituel habituel du Samedi, la douche, le brossage de dents, les tartines de confiture et son grand bol de lait de petit épeautre et de noisette. Passe un coup de peigne dans sa tignasse, qui ne cesse de se rallonger de jour en jour. Il va bientôt devoir rendre visite au coiffeur, à moins qu'il ne s'achète une tendeuse pour dégager sa nuque.

Un grand silence règle dans l'appartement. Il lui arrive parfois de mettre de la musique pour le cacher mais, ce matin, il préfère profiter.

Avril arrive bientôt. Dehors, les fleurs percent curieusement hors du sol, le vent chantonne et les enfants sortent jouer. Le soleil récemment revenu réchauffer la terre les poussent dans les rues.

Ce même soleil, perché entre deux nuages, s'infiltre par la fenêtre qui donne sur la table à manger – et à travailler – de Zexion. Les rayons lui caressent le dos. Il ferme les yeux, pour profiter de la chaleur diffuse qui vient le réconforter, comme une main tendrement posée.

Il sourit.

Alors que son téléphone s'approche des 9h, il attrape un porte document, de quoi écrire, une écharpe pour son coup et il file dehors. Il descend les deux marches qui marchent l'entrée de son appartement, referme la porte derrière lui. Puis il se tourne, jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et sourit en apercevant la silhouetté féminine qui s'approche de lui, timidement. Il reconnait ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il a tant de fois aperçus à la fac, sa robe blanche qui virevolte, coincée sous le précieux carnet qu'elle tient entre ses bras. Son sourire discret, un peu gêné, et son regard scintillant comme la mer sous le soleil en été.

« - Bonjour, Naminé.

\- Bonjour. »

Il ne lui tend pas la main, puisqu'elle ne pourra pas la saisir. A la place, il pose sur elle deux mirettes pleines de bienveillances qui la rassurent immédiatement. Il sent qu'elle est plus à l'aise avec lui de jours en jours. C'est une bonne chose pour eux.

« - J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait jeter un coup d'œil à ton carnet, aujourd'hui ? On trouvera peut-être des informations utiles cachées dans tes dessins.

\- Oui. C'est une bonne idée. »

Elle hoche la tête, confiante. Puis ils s'en vont chercher un coin tranquille où s'installer pour discuter, à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Et voilà, j'en ai fini avec ces bébés-là. Comme déjà mentionné, et même si c'est pas pour tout de suite, je compte reprendre cette idée pour partir sur une histoire originale, parce qu'au final j'ai imaginé pas mal de trucs sur cet univers et que j'ai envie d'en faire quelque chose de concret.

Bref, j'espère que ce dernier passage vous aura plu ! C'est définitivement terminé, alors je vous dit à plus, et à une prochaine fois sous une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
